Enfoque
by arianawh0a
Summary: Kagome es cantante, apodada como la princesa del pop y conocida como la chica buena de Hollywood. InuYasha es actor desde pequeño, con la reputacion de ser el chico malo de Hollywood. ¿Que pasara cuando tengan que grabar una película romántica juntos... como pareja?
1. Conócelos

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Tampoco me pertenece ninguna de las canciones, películas y nombres de personas nombrados en este fic. **

**Hola! Bueno este es mi primer long-fic en la categoría de InuYasha, asique espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo en escribirlo! Como podrán notar al pasar los capítulos, tome mucha influencia de la música, el cine, cantantes/bandas y actores de la vida real. Tambien puede que cambie el apellido de algunos personajes para hacerlos entrar mas en Hollywood. Asique sin mas, a leer! **

* * *

InuYasha Lorenzo Taisho. 18 años. Conocido mundialmente como el _'chico malo de Hollywood'_. Era todo lo que una chica podría pedir estéticamente, unos bellísimos ojos dorados – marca indudable de los Taisho – y un cabello plateado que a cualquier mujer le encantaría tocar. Bastante musculoso y engreído era el sueño de todas las niñas, adolescentes y hasta mujeres de cierta edad.

Comenzó a trabajar en el negocio prácticamente desde que nació. Es hijo de la famosa actriz y modelo Izayoi Gallagher-Taisho y el famoso productor Inu no Taisho, también es hermano del famoso Bajista Sesshomaru Taisho. Una gran familia ¿no?

Su madre murió cuando él tenía 12 años, por lo tanto tuvo que empezar obedecer a su padre en todo. Su padre quería que él tuviera la misma vida que vivió su madre, ser talentoso, adinerado, famoso y también reconocido para llevar el apellido de la familia, eso es todo lo que su padre quería, nada más e InuYasha lo sabía perfectamente. Él sabía que su papa quería que fuera uno de los mejores actores de las próximas décadas. Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen "_ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede hacerse realidad hoy_"

- **Hace 6 años** –

_- INUYASHA, VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE – Grito su padre. Se lo notaba bastante frustrado. _

_- Que pasa papa? – El niño se asomó tímidamente hasta el despacho de su padre, estaba asustado._

_- Ya sabes que tendremos que ajustarnos ahora – Empezó- Ya no será lo mismo… - _

_- Puede seguir siendo asi papa, solo…- _

_- NO INTERRUMPAS. SERA COMO YO DIGO Y NO HABRA OTRA OPCION – golpeo la mesa con el puño y miro fijamente a su segundo hijo. _

_- Esta bien papa… - Derramo un par de lagrimas. El hombre suavizo su mirada al verlo con la cabeza agachada y llorando. _

_- Campeon – se acercó a su hijo, se agacho frente a él y le acaricio la cabeza – Sabes que a mí también me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero como vez ya no podrá ser… _

- **Hoy** –

Desde ese día InuYasha empezó a ir a clases de actuación, su padre quería que el haga todo lo posible para ser una estrella llevando con honor el apellido Taisho. Por mucho tiempo Inu No se mostró estricto con él, ya casi no lo abrazaba ni le daba palabras de aliento. Solo lo inscribía para comerciales, novelas para niños y series de comedia. El peli-plateado empezó a sentir bastante odio y resentimiento hacia su padre, cuando cumplió los 15 años empezó a revelarse, nunca volvió a ser como antes.

Salía de fiesta todas las noches, llegaba ebrio al set de filmación, se peleaba con varios camarógrafos y estuvo en muchos juicios por daños físicos y también por destrucción de la propiedad por conducir ebrio. En fin, él era el chico malo de Hollywood y siempre era noticia en todos los tabloides.

"_Mala influencia"  
"Oh, no de nuevo!"  
"No me sorprende de el" _

La gente decía muchas cosas y a el parecía no importarle, pero el escuchaba todos y sin duda el que más lo dolía era "_Si Izayoi estuviera viva, que diría_?"

Llego a su casa en totalmente ebrio, esquivaba las paredes y los muebles haciendo un gran esfuerzo por poder abrir bien los ojos, tenía hipo y parecía que iba a desmayarse. Tenia su blanca camisa abierta y manchada con alcohol y se notaba que se había caído ya que sus pantalones estaban rotos y llenos de tierra, de pronto se cayó en el sillón de cuero que estaba en el living y cerro sus ojos…

- INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAA – Grito su padre, lo escucho entrar.

- Mierda, estoy muerto – Suspiro y trato de subir las escaleras como pudo, sin duda iba a recibir otro regaño de su padre…

* * *

Kagome Fiorella Higurashi. 16, casi 17 años. Conocida mundialmente por ser una de las cantantes más controversiales, reveladoras y hermosas de la década. 'La chica buena de Hollywood' dicen muchos. Ha ganado múltiples premios, de los más importantes. Es el sueño y probablemente fantasía de muchos adolescentes y de hombres ya maduros. Con 17 años tiene un admirable cuerpo desarrollado que hace que cualquiera se voltee a verla, unos ojos chocolate en los que se nota un brillo sin igual y un cabello azabache perfectamente cuidado y sedoso. Una chica de verdad cautivadora.

Ella fue abandonada en el orfanato por su madre cuando era una recién nacida. Siendo huérfana aprendio muchas lecciones de la vida… pero también encontró su motivación en la vida: cantar. Cuando tenia 5 años fue adoptada por una pareja que vivía en Los Angeles y allí tomo clases de canto y algunas de actuación. Era una actriz nata, pero se destacaba verdaderamente por su voz. Su madre adoptiva la llevaba a concursos de belleza en los cuales salía ganadora por su talento, el cual siempre era tocar algún instrumento o cantar y bailar. Ella siempre rogaba a sus padres que la inscriban en un concurso nuevo desde sus 6 años hasta sus 14, cuando cumplió quince años un productor que tenía una agencia de talentos se interesó en ella y la invito a Hollywood para presentarla en la compañía discográfica Sony BMG y allí fue donde su carrera de cantante despego.

- **Hace 2 años** –

_- Kagome, te presento a Michael y Patrick Jones ellos son los dueños de esta discográfica, y están bastante interesados en ti – Dos hombres se dieron vuelta y observaron a la jovencita quinceañera que tenían en frente. _

_- Mucho gusto, soy Kagome Higurashi. – Ambos hombres le dieron la mano y le sonrieron amistosamente, esa niña tenía el aspecto perfecto para ser la nueva princesa pop del siglo. _

_- Bienvenida Kagome – Hablo Patrick - como ya verás todo el sello está bastante interesado en ti, asique ¿por qué no nos acompañas al estudio para ver cómo te va?_

_- De acuerdo – sonrió y se dirigió hasta el estudio de grabación con aquellos hombres, sin duda su sueño se habia echo realidad. _

- **Hoy** –

Desde entonces ella trabajaba día y noche, componiendo, inventando nuevas melodías y con el pasar de los meses, saco su primer sencillo "_Baby, one more time_" que fue un éxito en ventas, todos hablaban de ella y desde que empezaron hasta ahora jamás dejaron de hacerlo. Era la tapa de muchísimas revistas para adolescentes y modelo en varias campañas publicitarias. Todos los sellos la querían y muchos directores se interesaban en saber cómo sería actuando.

Estaba en su salón favorito, practicando la coreografía para su nueva canción. Junto a su coreógrafa se concentraba demasiado en inventar los pasos para que el baile quedara adecuado, cuando de repente apareció Jared Stone, era un productor reconocido internacionalmente por producir las mejores películas románticas, dramáticas y hasta documentales.

- Hola Kagome, como te va? – Sonrió, estaba muy emocionado. Tenía una propuesta.

- Señor Stone! Bastante cansada – Rio – ¿que hace por aquí?

- Bueno quería hacerte una propuesta laboral, ¿podríamos hablar en privado? –

- Por supuesto! – Dijo, tomo su botella de agua y salió emocionada.

* * *

**_Reviews? _**


	2. MTV video music awards I

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Tampoco me pertenece ninguna de las canciones, películas y nombres de personas nombrados en este fic. "****_Young folks_****" es una cancion de Peter, John y Bjork (no una banda). ****_Neon trees _****si es una banda y ****_"WHEN THE LIGHTS OUT, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS. HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US"_**** es la linea de la famosa cancion****_ "Smells like teen spirit", _****nada me pertenece****_. _**

**Hola :3 vengo a dejarles el nuevo capitulo de 'Enfoque' me alegro que le halla gustado a muchos, visualice el Traffic Stats del fic y pude ver que tenia mas de 150 visitas, me senti genial... pero me gustaria mucho mas que sigan enviando reviews para que me den nuevas ideas con la historia! Ah, queria aclarar que "Cosa nostra" sera mi nuevo fic, no se me ocurrio ninguna pelicula, tambien se me ocurrio dar adelantos en este fic, sin mas... a leer!**

* * *

_- Bueno quería hacerte una propuesta laboral, ¿podríamos hablar en privado? –_

_- Por supuesto! – Dijo, tomo su botella de agua y salió emocionada._

_(Sabado. 9.45 p.m)_

- Veras Kagome, tengo una propuesta laboral para ti, solo tengo 10 minutos para estar aquí ya que debo recoger mi ropa para ir mañana a los MTV. ¿Iras verdad?

- Por supuesto, podemos vernos allí y hablar más sobre tu propuesta… por cierto, que es? – Kagome era muy inocente, casi parecía todavía una niña inexperta a la cual le ofrecieron trabajar en un sello hace poco.

- Sé que has tomado clases de actuación antes y que también su talento es cantar sin lugar a dudad, pero con Tom estamos muy interesados en ti, ver cómo te desenlazas en nuestra nueva película "_**Cosa nostra**_" la cual tu interpretarías… si es que aceptas, claro –

La azabache escuchaba cada una de sus palabras y no lo podía creer, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció y salto eufórica.

- POR SUPUESTO QUE SI, SI, SI Y SI! UN MILLON DE VECES SI! – abrazo al que sería su nuevo y primer director hasta que se dio cuenta lo que hacía – Oh, lo lamento mucho señor… - dijo arrepentida

- Eres toda una dulzura Kag, mañana nos vemos luego de los MTV y conocerás a tu compañero estrella –

- Desde luego, adiós señor Stone! – volvió a su piso de baile y sigo ensayando, más feliz que de costumbre, ya quería decírselo a sus padres.

Pasó media hora y cortaron su ensayo, volvió a su casa luego de saludar a algunos paparazzis. Ella jamás de enojaba con los tabloides, siempre se mostraba contenta y servicial a la hora de responder 20 preguntas seguidas, la prensa jamás hablo mal de ella y ella nunca le dio una mala impresión a la prensa. Era una buena chica.

_(Domingo 7.30 p.m)_

Un teléfono celular se escuchaba alrededor de la – ya casi – vacía casa.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? – Corría de un lado a otro una Kagome ya lista, buscando el celular, hasta que encontró a su padre adoptivo parado en la puerta sosteniéndolo con aires de suficiencia.

- De verdad, necesitas ponerlo en otro lugar cariño –

- Oh, ¡graaaaaaaaaaaciaaaaaaaaas! – Le sonrió y tomo su teléfono –

- En serio, estoy cansado de escucharlo sonar en mi oficina –

- Si, si, claro – Dijo moviendo su mano con poco interés – Oh, es Bankotsu! – y atendió.

_- Hola amor – le dijo, su novio Bankotsu Rivera era el cantante y guitarrista principal de la banda __**Young Folks**__ y además su cita para los MTV Video music awards. _

_- Hola bebe, ¿Ya estás listo? ¿A qué hora vienes por mí? – pregunto, estaba muy contenta, con una voz ansiosa y una sonrisa muy feliz._

_- Uhm, si… sobre eso… n-no voy a ir – su sonrisa se desvaneció y en su cara apareció una mueca de decepción, OTRA VEZ la iba a dejar plantada… pero debió haberlo visto venir. _

_- Oh, mmm ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo malo? – ella sabía que nada urgente había pasado, pero solo fingía interés, estaba demasiado triste también para fingirlo bien._

_- No, no… no es eso, es que tengo que ir al estudio para grabar el nuevo álbum y no tengo tiempo para ir a los premios y… lo siento Kag – parecía arrepentido. _

_- Esta bien, no te preocupes, iré sola… - _

_- ¿Estas segura? – _

_- Si, no te preocupes, supongo que nos veremos otro día, ¿verdad? – _

_- Si, seguro, lo lamento cariño, nos vemos después, adiós – _

_- Claro, te qui..._ _– pero él ya había colgado. _

Suspiro y salio de la habitación, bajo las escaleras hacia el living. Los premios empezaban a las 8.

- Era Bankotsu? – pregunto su padre. Se notaba preocupado, otra vez ese malcriado había dejado a su niña.

- Si, el… no va a venir, supongo que le pediré a Jay que me lleve – tomo su cartera, llaves, y celular. Se retoco un poco su rímel y salio afuera – Te quiero papa, saluda a mama – y le dio un beso.

- Claro cariño, no te preocupes, pásala bien – abrió la puerta de su negra limosina y su hija se deslizo. Cerro la puerta y entro, ya quería ver cuantos premios ganaba su hija.

_"Debí haberlo imaginado, siempre es así…"_ una triste Kagome pensaba mientras miraba la ventana.

- ¿Señorita Kaggie? – pregunto Jay.

Así la llamaba el desde que tenía 15 años, siempre fue una niña y lo sigue siendo.

- ¿Que pasa? –

- No dejes que te afecte, pasa una buena noche – dijo su anciano amigo, y con gusto estaciono en frente de la alfombra roja – No dejes que te distraiga ese muchachito, hoy será tu noche –

- Gracias Jay, nos vemos después, te dedicare un premio – se corrió hacia adelante y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como queria a ese hombre.

Se bajó sonriendo, no iba a deprimirse, Jay tenía razón… hoy sería su noche. Empezó a saludar con su mano y escucho a todos los que estaban presentes gritar su nombre. Todos la aplaudían y ella no podría haberse alegrado más pero justo en su momento de regocijo, lo vio.

_"Oh no, tu no… ¿qué haces aquí?" _

* * *

_(Domingo 7.30 p.m) _

Un peli-plateado maduro buscaba a su hermano menor. Juraba que iba a matarlo si no lo encontraba, hace media hora ya tendría que haber estado listo.

- INUYASHA JURO QUE TE MATARE SI NO TE ENCUENTRO EN 10 MINUTOS – grito con todo su enojo y siguió buscándolo.

Recordó el lugar favorito de su hermano, el sótano. No por nada era su hermano, asique dio vuelta y bajo las escaleras. Encontró a su hermano medio tirado en el sofá de cuero marrón que tenían abajo, con grandes audífonos en la cabeza y con la música lo más fuerte que podía.

InuYasha yacía acostado durmiendo en su sofá favorito, escuchando Nirvana. Un hilo de baba corría por su mejilla y se escuchaba roncando. No tenía idea lo que se avecinaba.

De repente – por sus audífonos – se despertó de golpe.

**_"WHEN THE LIGHTS OUT, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS. HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US" _**

- Ah, que, cuál? - Salto con sus ojos desorbitados, mirando a la nada. Cuando su vista se centró, pudo notar que su hermano se encontraba en frente suyo, bastante enojado.

- No puedo creerlo, yo quería ser quien te lanzara una jarra llena de leche de hace 3 meses para despertarte, pero veo que con ese hilo de baba no necesitas más –

- Cállate Sesshomaru ¿que quieres? –

- Ja ¿qué quiero? QUE EL IMBESIL DE MI HERMANO DEJE DE HACER ESTUPIDECES Y SE ALISTE PARA LOS PREMIOS DE ESTA NOCHE, ESO QUIERO, IDIOTA – toda su furia se desato, Sesshomaru no era un hombre paciente.

- Keh, ya cállate, odio que me despierten gritando – se había puesto mal humorado, no soportaba a su hermano.

- Si no quieres que te tire por el balcón, alístate, en 10 minutos tenemos que estar en la alfombra roja, idiota –

InuYasha se paró, y fue directo hasta la escalera.

- Dame 5 minutos y estaré listo… ah y deja de molestar bastardo – con mucha bronca subió las escaleras y se fue a cambiar.

Tenía que estar presentable, ayer a la mañana el amigo de su padre Jared Stone había hablado con el señor Inu No para ofrecerle un nuevo papel en una nueva rompe-taquillas, **_"Cosa nostra" _**y hoy conocería a la estrella con la cual compartiría la pantalla. Según le dijeron es una película romántica, dramática y con acción, tal como le gustaban. No le disgustaba besar a alguna belleza de Hollywood.

El oji-dorado nunca participaba en películas mediocres, el siempre actuaba para películas a las cual creía que serían taquilleras. Bastante arrogante era y de mala actitud, siempre golpeaba a algún camarógrafo y daba una mala imagen en las revistas, tenía mala actitud, pero nadie podía negar que era un gran actor. Era un chico malo.

Subio a la limosina acompañado con Sesshomaru, ya que la banda **_Neon Trees_** a la cual pertenecía tocaba hoy en los premios MTV.

- Mas te vale no arruinarlo hoy InuYasha, es un milagro que no estés alcoholizado -

- ¿Quien dice que no? – sonrió de medio lado, él amaba molestar a su familia.

- Te juro que si lo arruinas, voy a enviarte al hospital y me importa una mierda que se enteren los medios, te lo advierto – dijo amenazadoramente, él no jugaba cuando decía esas cosas.

- Si, si, como digas – contesto desinteresado mientras salían de su blanca limosina con su hermano y se puso a saludar, tirar besos, guiñarle ojos a las chicas, cosas de costumbre.

Siguió saludando a un par de personas hasta que la vio bajar de su limosina. Pensó que iba a desmayarse, estaba hermosa.

_"Oh por dios ¿Qué haces aquí dulzura?"_ sonrió sugestivamente cuando se dio cuenta que ella también lo estaba mirando, iba a ser una noche interesante.

La vio acercarse con un vestido strapless negro de cuero, con líneas cruzadas echas con mini-cadenas que parecían líneas y cubrían casi todo el vestido con unas botas negras de taco aguja pegadas que le llegaban hasta arriba de la rodilla, su cabello estaba suelto, no podía estar más linda. Llevaba lápiz labial rojo y perfectamente delineada, estaba perfecta.

Se podría decir que ella era su amor platónico, pero era obvio que nadie podría enterarse. Desde el "_desastre del día de acción de gracias_" – como lo llamaban los medios – ellos nunca más volvieron a dirigirse la mirada y siempre que hablaban, discutían y se insultaban. Él podía hacer que Kagome soltara su lado oscuro y largara toda su frustración. En cierta parte ella pensaba que él era… '_lindo'_.

Él estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa negra y una chaqueta también negra en la cual ponía sus lentes de sol … las chicas se volvían locas con su desaliñada actitud y a Kagome no le podía parecer más absurdo.

- Awww, princesita del pop-gum ¿te vestiste así para mí? No debiste – dijo burlona mente mientras la veía acercarse y saludaba a la gente.

- Ah, lo que sea – rodo sus ojos y siguió caminando, no quería hacer una escena pero él lo siguió rápidamente. Todo la gente se dio cuenta, el mundo siempre creo que InuYasha estaba interesado en ella, incluso cuando empezó a salir con Kikyo Bosco se notaba pendiente de ella.

- Aquí estoy y luego de estos años deberías sacar ese palo que tienes metido ahí adentro y ser un poco más liberal… y menos hipócrita – sonrió complacido, Kagome siempre odio el hecho de que la llamara 'hipócrita'.

- Y yo estoy aquí, tratando de pasarla bien, luego de estos años que siempre te has dedicado a molestarme pedazo de egocéntrico, cerdo, asqueroso, repulsivo, inmaduro y PERVERTIDO! – grito con toda su fuerza, InuYasha estaba sonriendo, la prensa y toda la gente estaba mirándola, solo escucharon a la azabache gritarle eso a su enemigo y enfocaron todas las cámaras en ella.

- Asique… pervertido, uh? –

- Bien, creo que todos cometemos errores – le dio su mano y se saludaron amistosamente, la cantante sonrió y siguió caminando, se había salvado de hacer un escándalo. Pero InuYasha quería más, un apretón de manos no era necesario y hoy cumpliría su meta.

Siguió caminando con arrogancia hasta que se sentó en la silla que le correspondía, no estaría mucho tiempo sentado, presentaba el mejor video del año y este año Kagome estaría nominada otra vez. Esperaba con ansias presentar el nuevo moon man.

Ah claro, y que toque su hermano…

* * *

_** www1 . pictures. zimbio gi/Justin+Timberlake+2010+MTV+Video+Music+Awards+NMXWRlQ42G_ (juntenlo, atuendo de InuYasha)**_

_** ximecen . files. wordpress 2012/ 08/ shakira-2009 -mtv- video- music- awards- 05jxtc. jpg (juntenlo, atuendo de Kagome)**_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. MTV video music awards II

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La cancion 'Seven Things' no me pertenece tampoco, le pertenece a Miley Cyrus. **

**Hola :3 Les traigo otro capitulo de 'enfoque' aunque pense cambiarlo a "un reflector sobre nosotros" opinen! Bueno necesito que me tiren ideas y que vengan con canciones aparte, y nombres de famosos, MUCHOS! Sin mas... a leer! gracias por todos sus reviews!**

* * *

Los premios ya habían comenzado y él se sintió muy a gusto con el asiento que le había tocado, justo al lado de la chica con la cual se decía que estaban saliendo, Kikyo Bosco y justo 2 filas atrás de Kagome, la veía perfectamente de perfil.

Noto como uno de los productores de la entrega la llamaba y le decía algo al oído, ella asintió, se paró y salió atrás de él. Lo tomo por sorpresa, para ser francos pero cuando sintió algo tocar su pierna y subir más arriba dejo de mirarla para prestarle atención a la mujer que tenía al lado.

- Mierda Kikyo! Aquí no – susurro.

- Hace una semana no tenemos acción Inu! Por favor, cuando lleguemos a tu casa… - ella hizo puchero y trato de besarlo, pero el corrió su cara.

Sabía que esa mujer solamente lo quería por mas fama, pero qué más da… ella y Kagome se odian desde que se conocen y pensó que sería una buena táctica para tenerla hirviendo de los celos.

Solo le dio una fría mirada y fijo su vista en el escenario, Andy Samberg y Russell Brand conducían los MTV y él también estaba emocionado por presentar el último premio de la noche, el mejor video del año…

Vio como los presentadores hacían chistes hasta que presentaron a Chelsea Handler, según lo que decía era una sorpresa… miro de costado y noto que Kagome todavía no estaba en su lugar. _"Se supone que ella no haría ninguna presentación…" _

- Creo que es tiempo de revelarles una sorpresa que teníamos para todos… nos dejó bastante shockeados a veces con esas fotos tan reveladoras en la playa, pero qué más da cuando es la chica más tierna y buena de todo Hollywood… DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, UN APLAUSO PARA KA-GO-ME! – Grito la rubia presentadora y dejo el escenario… de repente, todo el lugar estaba negro y se escuchaban los increíbles silbidos y gritos que la gente mencionaba.

De repente se escuchó una guitarra sonar y se alumbro una parte del escenario. Había una cama. Allí estaba Kagome acostada, con una expresión demasiado triste, como si quisiera llorar.

_1, 2, 3, 4… _

_I probably shouldn't say this,  
but at times I get so scared  
when I think about the previous  
relationship we shared_

Todos empezaron a hacer palmas y ella se recompuso en la cama, cantando sentada acompañada de solo una guitarra.

_It was awesome but we lost it,  
it's not possible for me not to care._

_And now we're standing in the rain  
but nothing's ever gonna change until you hear,  
my dear…_

De repente unas guitarras eléctricas y unas baterías se escucharon. Kagome se levantó de la cama y canto gritando con la voz más fuerte que podía hacer…

_THE SEVEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU!  
THE SEVEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU! OH YOUUUUU!  
You're vain, your games!  
You're insecure!  
You love me, you like her!  
You make me laugh!  
You make me cry!  
I don't know which side to buy!  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just to know it hurts!  
I wanna be with the one I know…  
And the seven thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you…_

InuYasha sintió varias cosas a la vez, primero quedo totalmente idiotizado al verla cantar de esa forma, con su lindo maquillaje corrido y algunas lágrimas deslizando todo su delineador por sus mejillas. Y cuando llego a las dos últimas líneas, el peli plateado sintió algo romperse lentamente en su interior… ¿En verdad Kagome podría amar a Bankotsu? ¿Luego de la fama que tiene? Él no era un santo, pero Bankotsu era conocido por ser uno de los mejores "piratas" de Hollywood y que haga algo así con el corazón de la azabache a InuYasha le cayó terriblemente mal.

Kagome por su parte se sentía libre de decir todo lo que sentía, cada vez cantaba más rápido y con más intensidad, quería y ojala su pareja estuviera viendo los premios, se sentía totalmente libre de frustración mientras seguía cantando.

_It's awkward and silent  
as I wait for you to say…  
What I need to hear now,  
your sincere apology.  
When you mean it I'll believe it,  
if you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear…  
Oh, I'm not coming back.  
You're taking seven steps here…._

Se paró de su cama escuchando solamente la guitarra del comienzo mientras seguía cantando esa estrofa y las palmas del público no cesaban, y camino hasta la escalera del escenario.

Nuevamente se escucharon las guitarras eléctricas y la batería, Kagome salgo en su lugar y se rasgó el pijama que tenía por disfraz y revelo una increíble musculosa con un escrito. "NO BOYS, NO PROBLEMS" decía, unos jeans negros bastante ajustados y unas zapatillas convers negras, tomó el micrófono de mano y siguió cantando con más fuerza.

_THE SEVEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU!  
THE SEVEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU! OH YOUUUUU!  
You're vain, your games!  
You're insecure!  
You love me, you like her!  
You make me laugh!  
You make me cry!  
I don't know which side to buy!  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just to know it hurts!  
I wanna be with the one I know…  
And the seven thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you…_

El oji-dorado volvió a sentir que algo se rompía dentro de el mientras ella pronunciaba esas dos últimas líneas de su canción, mientras bailaba saltando agresivamente y revolviendo su pelo… esa era la idea de su canción y a él le hubiera fascinado ver ese lado salvaje de ella, de no ser por el idiota a la cual estaba dedicada.

Aparecieron varias chicas con peluches, cartas, fotos, cajas en forma de corazón y calendarios, todas rodearon a Kagome mientras se volvió a escuchar esa tranquila guitarra… Kagome volvió a la cama del principio seguida de todas las chicas con los "corazones rotos"

_And compared to all the great things  
that would take too long to write,  
I probably should mention the seven that I like… _

En ese momento Kagome se paró en la misma cama y subió una mano arriba junto con las otras chicas, con la otra mano sostuvo su micrófono y parecía que verdaderas lagrimas caían sobre su cara.

_THE SEVEN THINGS I LIKE ABOUT YOU!  
Your hair, your eyes!  
Your old Levi's!  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized!  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
but I guess that's both I'll have to buy!  
Your hand in mine when we're intertwined…  
Everything's alright!  
I wanna be with the one I know…  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do,  
You make me love you…_

Y de repente en la pantalla gigante apareció una foto en la que se veía a Kagome – claramente sosteniendo la cámara – y a su lado la cara de Bankotsu, toda borroneada, con cruces en sus ojos, bigotes, barba, anteojos… maldades que harían las adolescentes.

La gente, incluyendo a cierto muchacho, se paró para aplaudir a Kagome mas fuerte que antes… silbaban, gritaban, tiraban piropos, Kagome estaba feliz y termino su canción secándose las lágrimas, reales por cierto.

A pesar de todo lo que decía esa canción, sonrió y siguió aplaudiendo, no se paró en ningún momento igual que su acompañante a su lado, parecía que eran los únicos que no estaban de pie.

"_La imagen InuYasha, la imagen_" pensó cerrando sus ojos.

"_Lo que hago por dinero_…" pensaba Kikyo a su lado, mientras miraba con desprecio a la cantante.

_You do, oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh_.

Con su melodiosa voz termino la canción y todos en el escenario se quedaron quietos, la gente seguía aplaudiendo y Kagome levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

- ¡GRACIAS MTV VIDEO MUSIC AWARDS! – grito y se retiró del escenario. Estaba muy feliz, además de que todos se habían dado cuenta que el de la foto era Bankotsu, una pequeña venganza, ya estaba harta… aunque lo quisiera, ya sabría qué hacer con él. Aún quedaban por repartir varios premios.

* * *

Ya había pasado más de media jornada y el grupo Sesshomaru ya se había presentado también, tenían lindas canciones a pesar de parecer malos muchachos. Realmente eran casi los únicos que no tenían problemas con la prensa ni nada de eso. _'Young folks'_ se retiró y se siguieron entregando los premios.

Kagome había ganado más de 3, los cuales eran "_Mejor canción femenina_", "_Mejor actuación en vivo_" y "_Mejor video pop_" solo le quedaba la nominación de "**_Mejor video del año_**" ya que había perdido su categoría de "_Mejor artista revelación_" a manos de Ke$ha.

En ese momento llamaron a InuYasha para que se pose detrás del escenario y así empieza a arreglarse para presentar el último **_moon man_** de la noche. El productor lo llevo a un backstage y le dieron ya el sobre con el nombre del ganador, estaba ansioso por leerlo pero sabía que no podía. En ese momento sintió su nombre ser nombrado y se preparó para recorrer el gran pasillo y llegar hasta los _host's_ de la noche.

- Y ahora damas y caballeros… INUYASHA TAISHOOOOOOO! – grito Russell e InuYasha apareció caminando por ese camino negro con la camisa con dos botones abiertos.

Era obvio que casi todas las chicas del lugar estabas embobadas viéndolo pasar, subiendo sus manos para que él aunque sea las toque. Un grupo de chicas sobre exitadas lo agarro de la manga y casi lo tiraron hacia la platea.

- Wow, tranquilas, hay InuYasha para todas – les guiño un ojo y sintió varias chicas desmayarse.

- Mmm, ese chico debería aprender algo llamado 'modestia' – dijo una castaña mientras se sentaba al lado de una azabache.

- OH SANGO PENSE QUE NO VENDRIAS! – sonrió la chica de ojos chocolates y abrazo a su amiga, estaba bastante contenta de que haya podido llegar. Ambas se abrazaron mutuamente y siguieron esperando a que ese 'vanidoso' entregue el último reconocimiento de la noche. Ninguna de las dos escucho lo que hablaron con los host's asique estaban ansiosas.

- Y los nominados son:

Aparecio en la pantalla gigante un cartel con letras bastante grandes y en gris "_BEST VIDEO OF THE YEAR!"_

_"Beyonce: Love on top!"_ se escucharon gritos y silbidos.

_"P!nk: Blow me (one last kiss)"_ se escucharon más gritos.

_"Paramore: Playing god" _se escucharon muchos gritos y aplausos.

_"Rihanna: California King bed"_ se escucharon más silbidos y aplausos.

_"Eminem with Lil Wayne': No love"_ se escucharon pocos gritos y muchos aplausos con silbidos.

_"Kagome Higurashi: 7 things" _se escucharon muchos gritos y aplausos y algunos silbidos.

- Y el ganador por el "_mejor video del año_" es… Kaaaaaaagomeeeeeeeeeee! 7 things! – sin duda el peli plateado estaba bastante contento.

Se vio por las cámaras a una Kagome bastante feliz, que se paró junto a su mejor amiga, se abrazaron y ella fue casi corriendo a agarrar su **_moon man_**.

La azabache subió las escaleras con un increíble vestido blanco y zapatos del mismo color, deslumbrando a cualquiera que pasaba pero cuando iba a tomar su premio recordó quien lo sostenía.

Puso una sonrisa algo falsa y quiso tomar su premio pero…

- Ah, aaah, aaaah, no princesita primero debes saludarme y luego te daré tu premio – dijo de manera fanfarrona, a Kagome casi se le cae su sonrisa pero recobro su postura y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de InuYasha cuando en realidad…

El muchacho movió su rostro apropósito causando que sus labios vallan a parar en los de él. La gente ya estaba demasiado sorprendida con lo que dijo él y ahora la quijada de todos tocaba el suelo, menos la de Kikyo quien se mordía la lengua para no gritar.

La muchacha de ojos chocolates retiro su rostro ni bien se dio cuenta del contacto pero todos ya se habían dad cuenta, el sonreía socorronamente mientras el público seguía sin decir nada.

El inclino el premio y ella lo tomo, casi sin tener contacto entre sus manos. El público empezó a gritar, silbar, pedir otro beso, cosa que Kagome no podía creer. El chico malo de Hollywood solo le beso la mejilla y se fue de nuevo al backstage no sin antes escuchar algunos "_ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON_" y varios "_QUE ENVIDIA TAISHO_"

La chica buena de la farándula solo tomo el pequeño astronauta de material y sonrió como pudo a la cámara.

- Bueno, luego de… pues… no sé, en realidad no sé qué acaba de pasar, pero bueno… este _moon man_ es para ti Sango, ¡gracias por todo! – se bajó del escenario con la cabeza agachada y todavía sin poder creerlo.

Antes de que pudiera sentarse sintió una mano en su hombro.

- La ganadora de la noche tiene tiempo? – vio unos ojos verdes que logro conocer enseguida.

- Para usted siempre señor Stone – rio.

- ¿Querrías conocer a quien será tu compañero en la película? –

- ¡POR SUPUESTO! – se dio vuelta emocionada.

- ¿Haz firmado el contrato? – caminaron hacia el backstage, cielos, que emocionada estaba.

- Claro que sí, no podía negarme, mi representante ya lo envió a su estudio – el productor sonrió, todo el plan iba genial.

- Bien Kagome… me emociona mucho que te unas a nosotros... – se paró en frente de una puerta y la entre abrió – el será tu nuevo compañero de rodaje! – dijo emocionado.

Pero su quijada cayo al piso.

- Valla princesa, ¿tú serás mi co-estrella? – dijo de forma vanidosa, sin duda seguro debió ser la mejor oferta que pudo haber aceptado en su vida.

* * *

_** Reviews?**_


	4. Un acuerdo

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.  
La linea: "_And we don't care about the young folks talkin' about the young style, and we don't care about the old folks talkin' about the old style too_ _and we don't care about our own folks talkin' about our own stuff, all we care about is talking, talking only you and me"_ le pertenece a la Peter, John y Bjork que aparece en la cancion 'Young Folks' **

**_Hola!_ Bueno personalmente este cap. no es de mis favoritos pero necesitaba aclarar unos tantos, ademas disfrute escribir la ultima parte :3 Dejenme muchas mas ideas y lo que les gustaria que pase, queria aclarar que voy a incluir canciones en ingles y en español, pero creo que el ingles predominara. En fin... a leer! **

* * *

_- Bien Kagome… me emociona mucho que te unas a nosotros... – se paró en frente de una puerta y la entre abrió – el será tu nuevo compañero de rodaje! – dijo emocionado._

_Pero su quijada cayó al piso._

_- Valla princesa, ¿tú serás mi co-estrella? – dijo de forma vanidosa, sin duda seguro debió ser la mejor oferta que pudo haber aceptado en su vida._

- C-c-c-co-estrella? – retrocedió lentamente aun con la boca abierta. Junto sus labios y miro a Jared. Estaba sonriendo… ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA JARED SONREIA?

- ¿Los dejo para que se conozcan? ¿Entren en los personajes? ¿Algo? –

- No –

- Creo que deberían conocerse antes y…-

- Dije que no – interrumpió Kagome. Definitivamente no quería estar ahí.

InuYasha por su parte sonreía fanfarronamente mientras veía a una Kagome muy alterada a punto de abalanzarse sobre Jared y matarlo con sus propias manos. Definitivamente iba a disfrutar grabar esa película.

- ¿Qué pasa? Seremos compañeros niña, deberíamos llevarnos bien – le guiño un ojo sugestivamente.

- Oh por dios, de ninguna manera grabare una película contigo, por más que sea para niños d años, me niego a rodar contigo – sintió ganas de vomitar, como le podía estar pasando eso?

- De hecho es una película para mayores de 18 años, clasificación R… - dijo susurrando Jared, rogándole a 'Dios' que Kagome no haya escuchado, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE? ESTAN LOCOS, NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO, DE NINGUNA MANERA YO… YO… Y-Y-O – quiso abrirse un paso y salir pero InuYasha se lo impidió.

- No seas necia, ¿has leído aunque sea el guion? – gruño.

- Bueno… no. Mi representante iba a traérmelo mañana pero… -

- Solo deja que te cuente la trama Kagome, por favor – suplico Stone – además tienes un contrato con nuestra empresa, si lo infringes puedes ir a corte.

La azabache estaba paralizada, mortificada. No sabía qué hacer, quería matar a su representante, revivirlo, despedirlo y volver a matarlo. ¿Cómo pudo haber aceptado un contrato sin siquiera saber el guion?

Suspiro rendida. Estaba cansada.

Quería irse a casa. _"¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Este seguro es el peor error de mi vida."_ pensó.

- Bien, iré a mi casa… pediré un guion, lo leeré y luego te llamare para confirmarte, de acuerdo? – levanto la cabeza y miro a ambos. Seguía cruzando miradas con InuYasha, la miraba sonriente, parecía que disfrutaba verla sufrir.

Se tensó al sentirla pasar por al lado de él y ni siquiera saludarlos, se fue con la cabeza agachada esta vez.

- ¿La cagamos? – pregunto el productor.

- Nah, su representante la cago, tendría que haberle dado el guion ni bien le llego… -

Jared no quería perder a su estrella antes de empezar a grabar.

- No te preocupes –

- Eh? –

- No te preocupes, Kagome no rechazara la oferta –

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –

El oji-dorado sonrió.

- Si su representante no le dio el guion es porque debió estar leyéndolo con atención. Así son todos, si los leen enteros es porque les interesa y quieren que el cliente participe en ellos, créeme que tengo experiencia. Si a su representante no le hubiera gustado, ni siquiera le habría dicho que llego el guion –

Jared lo miro sorprendido. Pero confió en el, confiaba en que la cantante aceptara esa propuesta, ella era la única que tenían y también la más adecuada para ese papel.

/

Kagome llego a su casa exhausta.

- Gracias Jay – dijo y se bajó con una rara expresión.

- Kag, ¿qué pasa? –

- Tuve un muy, muy, muy largo día… mañana te contare todo, además te he dedicado un _moon man_! – sonrió. Desde que había salido de esa habitación no lo había echo.

- Bien niña, creo que fueron muchas emociones por hoy – se bajó de la limosina – será mejor que vayas a dormir Kag, mañana me cuentas – le beso la frente y la empujo hacia adentro.

- De acuerdo, adiós Jay – susurro. Ya dentro de su casa dejo su bolso, sus padres seguramente ya estaban durmiendo

Subió las escaleras y camino hacia su cuarto. Corrió a su gato de la cama y lo acostó a su lado en la almohada.

"_Mañana va a ser un buen día… mucho mejor que este_" y se dispuso a dormir.

Se despertó con los rayos del sol. Alguien había corrido su cortina, seguro su madre había ventilado su habitación antes de ir a trabajar.

Se sentó en la cama y se estiro. Recordó lo que había pasado anoche, debería revisar el correo urgentemente. Se paró y fue hacia su enorme placar, se puso unos shorts de color verde manzana que se mezclaba con un rosa pastel hacia abajo, una musculosa blanca y unas vans negras.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y vio que su papa tenía un paquete.

- Mira Kagome, para ti – le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Lo se papa, es de Miranda, supongo que es el nuevo guion – dijo tratando de parecer desinteresada, pero la verdad se moría porque su papa le de el paquete.

- Toma cariño, recuerda que hoy a las 7 debes ir a… -

- Al estudio. Bailar. Canciones. Lo sé. ¡ADIOS! – dijo gritando mientras se iba hacia su patio.

Rompió todo el paquete y lo vio, un gran libreto que en la hoja principal decía "_**COSA NOSTRA**_", se sentó en un sillón alrededor de la piscina y se dispuso a leerlo.

_16:45 pm. _

Por su parte un oji-dorado había llegado ebrio a las 5 de la mañana esa madrugada, por lo tanto se encontraba durmiendo. Su hermano también había salido a un club y regreso 15 minutos más tarde que él, lo encontró en la escalera de la entrada cantando una canción, curiosamente, de su grupo.

**Flashback**.

- _And we don't care about the young foooooolks talkin' about the young styleeeee, and we don't care about the old fooooolks talkin' about the old style toooooo_ – se escuchaba como susurraba la canción lentamente y con el mismo tono de la canción.

- ¿Que carajo…? – Sesshomaru lo levanto, lo sostuvo del brazo con su hombro y lo llevo adentro, lo dejo tumbado en el sillón del living y lo dejo durmiendo ahí. Subio las escaleras y se fue a su habitación. Aun escuchaba a su hermanito susurrando esa canción medio dormido.

- _and we don't care about our own fooooolks talkin' about our own stuuuff, all we care about is talking, talking only you and meeeee_ – decía lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

**Fin del flashback**.

- INUYASHA, LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO – grito una voz masculina con un tono grave.

El peli-plateado salto de su lugar y cayó al suelo, sobándose la cabeza miro hacia arriba y pudo ver a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

- Aaaaah, buenos días a ti también. ¿Qué quieres? – dijo de mala manera y se paró para estar casi a la altura de su papa.

- ¿Realmente tienes que hacer eso todas las noches? – su cara se suavizo - ¿tienes que salir a emborracharte? ¿Llegar a la madrugada hecho pedazos? ¿Desperdiciar dinero en… cabarets? y quien sabe, andan diciendo que te vieron aspirando cosas raras también –

InuYasha se quedó con la boca abierta, su padre creía todo lo que la gente decía… ¿de verdad?

- _Realmente_ – dijo siguiendo la acentuación de su padre – ¿crees que yo estoy metido en esas cosas?

- Hijo ya no sé qué creer – se dio vuelta y siguió caminando hacia la cocina – Ah, Jared llamo. Hoy debes ir al estudio a las 7:30 para encontrarte con esa chica… Kagome, verdad? –

- Oh, sí papa… - sonrió sugestivamente tomando su barbilla y frotándola, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

- Sabes, esa es una linda chica y con un expediente limpio, no como esta... como era? –

- Bosco papa, ya lo sé – InuYasha sabía que su padre no quería a Kikyo, siempre le pareció una cualquiera, nunca cambiaria de opinión.

- Tal vez podrías acercarte a esa chica más de lo que crees – le guiño un ojo.

- Que insinúas? –

- Bueno, Brad y Angelina se conocieron grabando Sr. y Sra. Smith… quien sabe lo que podría pasarte a ti…

- No es mi tipo – dijo cortante, aunque sonreía por dentro, esa idea no era para nada mala.

- Lo que digas hijo – se fue hacia la cocina, se preparó un café, se sentó y miro como su hijo suspiraba pesadamente y subía para cambiarse.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos bajo con unos jeans, una camisa blanca y descalzo, abrió la heladera, tomo leche del envase y se fue hacia el _playroom_. No tenía nada más que hacer. Se sentó en uno de los puff y puso el _Resident Evil_, se haría corto para volver a ver a Kagome.

_19:00 p.m_

Una azabache estaba llegando al estudio y pista de baile, tenía muchísimas ideas para su nueva canción y no quería olvidarlas pensando en el guion. Lo leyó, sí. Pero solo media mitad y luego se volvió a quedar dormida. Tenía energía de sobra, aun quería saber cuáles eran las escenas tipo R que abría en la película y la incomodaban un poco para ser honestos.

Entro al salón y encontró a su coreografa, estuvieron más de 25 minutos ensayando. Estaban tan concentradas que no se dieron cuenta que un castaño y un oji-dorado entraron al gran salón. Ambos se quedaron mirando los movimientos de Kagome al ritmo de una música que provenía del stereo del fondo. Esa chica sí que sabía moverse.

Cuando la música termino ambos se miraron y aplaudieron dejando ver a una azabache bastante sorprendida.

Con sus ojos chocolate pudo ver a los dos. Llamo al par con su mano y se sentaron en el piso de madera.

InuYasha se veía algo tenso. Kagome lo noto y luego se dio cuenta de su atuendo. Una calza negra pegada al cuerpo, un bandó negro y una musculosa blanca arriba en la que las axilas estaban cortadas de manera excesiva, por lo tanto se veía bastando el pequeño bando que cubría los pechos de la chica.

Inmediatamente se paró a buscar un sweater y se dispuso a hablar con ambos.

- Leí el guion… -

- Y que te parec…-

- No lo he terminado, solo leí media mitad, supongo que me falta la parte más… atrevida de la película –

- No creo que sea un problema para ti, se nota que eres buena actriz en tus videos… -

- Hable con mi representante, el si la leyó toda y dijo que acepte… aunque… -

- Aumentaremos la paga, si es lo que quieres – La chica de ojos chocolates abrió en grande sus ojos. ¿Más dinero que los 3 millones que ya le daban?

- No es eso… aún no se si podré hacerlo – dijo apenada.

- Ya te lo dije Kag, te hemos visto en tus videos… además InuYasha puede tener química con cualquiera, lo sabes – soltó una risa.

La azabache rio, aunque era verdad.

- Esta bien – dijo suspirando.

- ¿ACEPTARAS? – dijo InuYasha bastante sorprendido.

- Con algunas condiciones… -

- Dímelas, las cumpliremos –

- Ya que es clasificada para mayores… ehm… yo aún no lo soy – se apeno.

- Lo sabemos, ya hemos preparado los papeles –

- No quiero que me toque en lugares… _privados_ – dijo débilmente la última palabra.

- Sabemos que eres demasiado buena e inocente, pero la película requiere mas que inocencia y estoy segura que tu representante lo sabe, no se propasaran ya que las escenas no serán tan explicitas como muchos creen, solo necesitas… actuar. Tú sabes cómo – le guiño un ojo y Kagome se tranquilizo.

Ya estaba segura de aceptar tranquila y pasivamente el papel.

- Te veremos en el set? – pregunto de nuevo

Pensativa miro a ambos, InuYasha sonreía socarronamente.

- Desde luego – sonrió algo desconfiada.

- Miércoles, 10:40 p.m en Universal… los de Warner aún siguen molestos conmigo – una gotita se deslizo por la cien del productor.

- Allí me verán –

Los 3 separaron mientras InuYasha seguía mirando las piernas de la cantante y futura actriz, no era fea, para nada. Todo lo contrario y su cuerpo favorecían aún más.

Beso su mejilla lenta y sensualmente haciendo que Kagome se estremeciera y soltara un suspiro, le guiño un ojo y salió. Jared lo esperaba afuera.

Ella se tocó la mejilla derecha con la yema de sus dedos y se mordió el labio.

Había olvidado toda la coreografía…

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


	5. El casi primer día de grabación

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Tampoco me pertenece ninguna de las canciones, películas y nombres de personas nombrados en este fic.**

**Hola! (^-^)Antes de leer el fic, POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO. Sera raro pero seguro he confundido las cosas, no soy de acordarme mucho n_nU. La banda de Bankotsu se llama **_**YOUNG FOLKS**_** y la de Sesshomaru **_**NEON TREES**_**, el problema fue que escribi que InuYasha cantaba la canción "**_**Young folks**_**" y que era de la banda de Sesshomaru, pero nada que ver, me confundi. En ciertas palabras dije que InuYasha canto una cancion de Sesshomaru cuando era de Bankotsu, osea... tendria que haber puesto otra cancion jajaja. Quiero que recalquen eso. Ah y ojala les guste **_**Panic! At the disco**_**. **

* * *

_Martes, 11.30 a.m _

Un moreno golpeo la mesa de roble con su puño mientras respiraba pausadamente y agachaba su cabeza.

- Ella… ella… como pudo… - se notaba agitado.

- Las mujeres son así de rencorosas y lo sabes Ban –

- Si pero no crei que ella… pudiera hacer eso, en frente de todos, EN LOS MALDITOS MTV – levanto la cabeza enojado. Se notaba la furia en sus ojos.

- Tranquilízate, siempre sabes que las mujeres son armas de doble filo, sin embargo vas y te metes con una canta-autora –

- LA CHICA ES ARDIENTE. ¿QUE QUERIAS QUE HAGA? NO SABIA QUE ELLA ESCRIBIRIA UNA ENTERA CANCION PARA MÍ –

Se sentó en uno de los sillones y apoyo sus brazos en sus piernas, dejando sus manos colgando, esto sin duda escracharia su carrera.

- Al menos dijo que te amaba por eso –

- Déjate de bromas, no puedo salir a la calle y mucho menos presentarme en público mientras ella canta esas canciones sobre mí – rendido suspiro y apoyo su espalda.

- Podrías hacer que deje de escribirlas por lo menos – comento su amigo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Recupérala – dijo cortantemente, a lo que Bankotsu sonrió de lado.

* * *

Kagome estaba en la cocina, ayudando a su personal ya que ella adoraba cocinar.

- Hey Mayu, ¿rompo estos huevos y luego el azúcar? –

- Así es, luego el harina y está listo para hornear –

- De acuerdo – dijo mientras sonreía. De pronto la imagen de la nueva película en que la tendría que actuar apareció. ¿Qué pasaba si su familia y la gente que quería la veían a ella, de forma tan… atrevida? – Mayu…

- ¿Que pasa niña? – agrego harina

- Sabes que actuare en una nueva película…

- Desde luego, todo el personal está muy emocionado de verla – sonrió maternalmente

- Bueno, ¿que dirías si la película en la que me veras es clasificación R para mayores? – dijo bajito mientras esperaba la respuesta temblando.

- Kagome, ya no eres una niña en 3 días cumplirás 17 años, estas a la vuelta de ser una adulta – comprensivamente le tomo la mano – No serás una niña por siempre y si lo que sientes es vergüenza, esta película será ideal para ti… abandonar esos miedos que siempre tuviste, además siempre actúas en tus videos y en el escenario, no creo que sea un problema –

- ¿Y…si me piden un desnudo? –

- Si no quieres hacerlo y deseas esperar tan solo recházalo, nadie puede obligarte –

- Gracias por el consejo Mayu –

- Siempre para ti Kaggie – le dio un beso en la frente y mando al horno su tarta.

* * *

- Asique, hijo, ¿ya leíste todo el guion? –

- Claro, lo disfrute palabra por palabra –

- Interpretaras a un mafioso, ¿eso te atrae? –

- No exactamente – sonrió de lado.

- ¿Entonces te emociona… trabajar con Kagome Higurashi? – dijo Inu-No mientras le quitaba el libreto a su hijo

- Q-q-u-e d-dices, eso no tiene nada que ver – le quizo arrebatar el guion a su padre pero el solo lo elevo, leyéndolo en voz alta.

- "_Courtney le da una cachetada e intenta salir corriendo. Duncan la agarra del brazo y con su otra mano toca su seno con sorpresa. Ambos se quedan mirándose y juntan sus…"_ – repitió tal cual decía el libreto.

- OH VAMOS VIEJO, BASTA – dijo InuYasha tratando de quitárselo.

Inu-no simplemente bajo su brazo, le dio el libreto y se rio.

- Ay hijo, espero ver esa película y estoy seguro de que a ti te gustara filmarla –

- ¿Por qué tan seguro? –

- Le tocas los pechos. Se tendrá que desnudar… y ante todo besarte –

- Ya cállate –

Su padre simplemente rio y se fue.

* * *

- OYENTES DE LA RADIO, LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO SENSILLO DE LA BANDA ¡YOUNG FOLKS! – dijo un locutor y de pronto se escuchó la canción.

_Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore_."

Kagome estaba escuchando la radio en su casa. Estaba sentada en la barra desayunadora de la cocina mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados.

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..._

Levanto la cabeza y subio la radio para notar que su no- se-sabe-si-novio-o-que empezó a cantar.

_Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne…  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved!  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagneeeee..._

Apago la radio. Ya eran las 18.30 p.m y estaba bastante cansada. Prendió la televisión, abrió su notebook y se sentó en el sofá. Sus padres habían salido asique estaba sola.

Siempre hacia lo mismo, usaba el buscador para poner su nombre. "Kagome…" y no pudo terminar de escribir su nombre que Google ya le daba su perfil. ¡Hasta aparecia en Wikipedia!

Sango la trataba de masoquista, muchas veces la internet puede despreciarte por más que seas Angelina Jolie y adoptes otro hijo, pero ella jamás lo entendería, era un vicio que tenía el de buscarse.

Fue hasta la parte noticias e hizo click. Más de 20 resultados con su nombre y el de Bankotsu habían aparecido, los seguían vinculando y Kagome no podía estar más molesta. No creyó que su canción causara tanta polémica… ¿se abra pasado con poner una foto en los premios? Pero no era lo que ella creía…

"_BANKOTSU RIVERA: EX O AUN NOVIO DE KAGOME HIGURASHI?" – _Mierda.

"_Bankotsu Rivera apareció con una chica que al parecer no es su novia en el restaurante 'Riddle'_" – apretó su puño hasta que sus nudillos quedaran en blanco.

"_Se dice que Bankotsu Rivera está escribiendo una nueva canción_"

"_Bankotsu, líder de Young Folks salió enojado del estudio y golpeo un paparazzi por hacer insinuaciones respeto a su relación con la cantante pop_"

Cerro su notebook y cuando quizo acordar ya eran las 11 de la noche, habia pasado mucho tiempo leyendo esas cosas. Se dispuso a ver el MTV y se durmió en el sofá. Mañana tendría su primer dia de grabación… con InuYasha…

* * *

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality..._

_Again_...

- APAGA ESA MIERDA – dijo un oji-dorado mientras su hermano solo reia.

- Tranquilo idiota, solamente quería escuchar la competencia… pero no creo que sea algo de que preocuparse – sonrio de lado el mayor.

- Sigues en guerra con esos imbesiles? –

- ¿Te parece? – salio de la habitación no sin antes subir el volumen de la radio.

"Idiota" pensó InuYasha.

_I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
NO.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
NO, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality…_

- Necesito una siesta – pensó mientras tiraba la radio hasta una de las columnas de su casa y se dormia en el sillón cama del living.

_Miercoles, 10.36 a.m_

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? – Corría de un lado a otro una Kagome ya lista, buscando el celular, hasta que su padre apareció con teléfono seria pero a la vez graciosamente.

- ¿No hemos pasado por esto ya? –

- ¿Dónde estaba? – dijo mientras lo tomaba y lo acercaba a su mejilla para acariciar el aparato.

- Pues… -

- NO, NADA, NO TENGO TIEMPO. DEBO IRME. ADIOS PAPA – dijo apurada mientras bajaba por las escaleras torpemente.

- ¡SUERTE! – grito su padre… y su madre, quien salía lista de la habitación para irse a trabajar.

- LOS AMOOOOOO… - grito mientras salía.

Se subió a la limusina y respiro agitadamente.

- Jay, a Universal –

- Debería madrugar señorita –

- Sisi, luego, pero ANDA ANDA RAPIDO! –

Jay solo sonrió y empezó a conducir lo más rápido que podía. Se habia levantado apresuradamente a las 10 y media. Salto de la cama, se puso unos shorts de jean, unas botas vaqueras de cuero negras, una musculosa (camisa de tirantes delgados) negra y un chaleco de cuero marrón. Había salido lo más rápido que podía.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? – Corría de un lado a otro el productor, mientras esperaba a que llegue su estrella.

- Tranquilo, tiene fama de ser despistada –

- ¿Tu crees InuYasha? –

- Vendra – puso una mano en su hombro y lo tranquilizo.

- Bien gente, todos haremos la escena 1, asique todos los hombres y mujeres, AL BAR – grito con un libreto en su mano.

InuYasha sonrió cuando la vio atravesar la puerta gigante de metal. Se veía hermosa con ese Short y su cabello lacio con pequeños rulos en sus puntas. No pudo evitar sonreír y reír cautelosamente. Jared se dio cuenta de esto y se volteo.

- GRACIAS AL CIELO, DEBIAS LLEGAR HACE 10 MINUTOS – la regaño.

- Lo lamento, no podía encontrar mi celular… - dijo apenada, agacho su cabeza e InuYasha con un gesto acaricio su cabeza como su fuera un perrito.

- ¿Y dónde estaba? – dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- En… - no pudo decir mucho ya que estaba hipnotizada con sus ojos – el refrigerador… - susurro

El solo soltó una risa y Jared los empujo hacia el set. Ese día iba a ser largo.

* * *

_**Review? (youtube) /watch?v=vc6vs-l5dkc (la cancion de la radio de Bankotsu)**_


	6. Lady mermelade

**Disclaimer:  
- Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.  
- La canción 'Lady Mermelade' no me pertenece tampoco. Le pertenece a sus propias escritoras y cantantes.**

**Perdoooooooooon! Por tanto tiempo de espera a los que les gustaba mi fic, es que estuve viéndome con mi ex y me saca mucho tiempo y… ustedes entienden. *Guiño guiño* Saben que yo siempre actualizo de noche y en ese momento tenia otra cosa en mente jajajaj. La cosa es que aca les traigo un nuevo cap! Dedicado a las chicas de InuYasha! :3**

* * *

Ya era jueves. Una Kagome tranquila caminaba por su casa mientras tomaba un té. El primer día de grabación no había sido tan malo como pensaba. Casi ni había grabado en todo el día y estaba bastante conforme con el equipo.

Su amiga Sango, de 19 años era una compañera del _staff_ de los camarógrafos y se había divertido hablando con ella, ya que era la prima del productor.

Cuando pensó que iba a poder rodar con los demás Jared llego agitado con una noticia inesperada.

_**Flashback**_.

- CHI….COS… – dijo agitado mientras llegaba corriendo

- ¿Que paso? – Sango le alcanzo un vaso de agua.

- Recibí noticias de la productora, yo había olvidado esto –

Miro a Kagome con los ojos brillosos.

"_Oh no_" pensó.

- Kag, no te lo había dicho pero tú estás encargada de cantar la canción principal de la película – dijo casi susurrando

- ¡¿Qué?! – eufórica se acercó a él y se cruzó de brazos.

- Sabemos que tienes una voz hermosa, además no la cantas sola… tienes compañeras y también…-

- PERO NO TENGO NINGUNA CANCION ESCRITA PARA ESTA PELICULA – sus ojos desorbitados casi saltaban

- No, tranquila Kag, la canción ya está escrita… solo debes cantarla con un par de cantantes más…

- Y… ¿quiénes son? – pregunto algo asustada

- Lil'Kim, Missy Eliot y Kikyo Bosco –

- ¿K-Kikyo? –

- Sabemos que tienen ciertos problemas, pero ni Pink ni Christina Aguilera aceptaron la propuesta solo porque estaba ella… además necesitamos dos voces que además de femeninas sean sensuales… y seamos honestos, Lil'Kim no es una belleza exactamente – dijo algo apenado Jared

- Ah – suspiro – está bien… pero deben darme la letra hoy mismo – sentencio.

- Por supuesto – sonrió.

- Y… ¿Cuándo grabamos la canción?

- En realidad es un video… por algo necesitamos chicas sensuales ¿no crees? –

InuYasha quien estaba presente sonrió. Dos bellezas que además de odiarse mutuamente, le encantaban.

- De acuerdo… ¿Cuándo es? – dijo desconfiada.

- Mañana –

- Ah, bien – suspiro rendida. ¿Algo más podría pasarle?

Sango llego y le dio la hoja con la letra a Kagome, ella empezó a leerla, le había gustado el ritmo.

- Te vemos mañana Kagome, ¿por qué no vas a tu casa? Mañana empezaras con el video y luego con el rodaje –

- Genial – sonrió por primera vez – nos vemos mañana chicos! – dijo tomando su cartera y saliendo por la gran puerta metálica…

_**Fin del flashback**_.

_15:45 p.m_

Se paró en frente de una mesita del pasillo de su casa. Tomo la hoja y volvió a leerla. A las 18:30 tenía que estar en el estudio para grabar el video…

La verdad la tenía un poco inquieta el tema de una película así y mucho más una canción que hablaba sobre una prostituta, un cabaret, alcohol y otras cosas.

Pero en fin, Mayu tenía razón, si eso no la deshacerse de su vergüenza ¿Qué más lo haría?

.

_18:30 p.m _

Había llegado al estudio. Al parecer había varios actores que aparecerían en la película y eso incluía a Sango y a… InuYasha.

Ya había saludado a todos sus compañeros y se paró en InuYasha.

Se acercó peligrosamente al oído de la –aun- adolescente y hablo.

- ¿No vas a saludarme como a los demás? Eso sí es ser mal educada –

- Iba a saludarte – contesto con la poca voz que le salía.

¿Desde cuando ese chico la dejaba sin voz, y con la boca seca?

- ¿Con la mano? – sonrió e hizo que a Kagome se le erizaran todos los pelos de su cuerpo.

- ¿Q-qué tien-ne de malo? –

- Yo quería un beso… como los demás -

- Bien – se acercó a su mejilla depositando un suave beso, el cual InuYasha disfruto cada segundo.

Kikyo los miraba sentada en la esquina del salón. Estaba más que furiosa.

- ¿Y esa imbécil besando a mi novio? – choco sus dientes enojada

- No es tu novio –

- Lo será, asique no te metas – le dijo a su costurera y "amiga" que ya estaba cansada del trato de la pálida azabache.

- KAGOME! LLEGASTE! – interrumpió el beso Jared mientras ambos se ponían rojos, más Kagome que el – ¿interrumpo? – dijo pícaramente.

- NO –

- SI –

Hablaron a la vez y lograron que ambos se pusieran más rojos todavía. Stone solamente sonrió al mirarlos y se voltio hacia Kagome.

- ¿Lista? Tu vestuario ya está listo y tus compañeras ya llegaron todas –

- Ya voy – dijo siguiendo a Jared pero una mano la agarró del brazo

- No esperaras que me conforme con eso… –

La azabache solo abrió su boca en forma de 'O' y se sonrojo.

- Ve – rio Inu mientras veía como se iba algo distraída.

Kagome solo entro al camerino en donde encontró a Kagura.

- Em, hola – sonrio torpemente

- Pasa Kagome, ya tengo tu corsé –

- ¿Cor… sé? –

- Pues claro, ¿de que creías que es el video? Ya, ven y déjame ajustarlo – dijo seria

Kagome solo asintió y se puso su corsé. Y la verdad le resulto hermoso.

Era un corsé ajustado rojo que resaltaba mucho sus pechos, con los detalles de arriba y abajo en negros y tenía un estampado de flores negros. Le había gustado mucho.

Abajo tenía un Culotte negro con el cual se veía a la perfección la figura de su trasero. Tenía cancanes negros y ligas de encaje ligadas al corsé. Se veía como una muñeca. Se puso sus tacos aguja negros y Kagura la sentó mientras la empezaba a maquillar y a arreglar su cabello.

Kag empezó a leer la canción nuevamente y cuando empezó a leer escucho la música en el estudio, seguro sus compañeras empezarían antes que ella…

Escucho la inconfundible voz de Lil'Kim empezar y supo que faltaba poco para mostrar sus vergüenzas a la cámara (Como prefería decirlo su abuela).

_Where's all my soul sisters,  
Let me hear y'all flow sisters_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister!  
hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister!_

Por el otro lado estaban todo deleitándose mirando a Kikyo y como empezaba a cantar y eso incluía a cierto peli-plateado. Vestía un corsé azul con detalles en negro, un short negro pegado y bien ceñido a sus piernas. Medias negras hasta la rodilla y de ahí un porta-ligas hasta su short.

_He meet Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge!  
Strutting her stuff on the Street,  
She said, "hello, hey Joe  
¿You wanna give it a go?" oh!_

Nadie podía negar que tuviera una bonita voz. Kagura estaba terminando los detalles de su maquillaje para empezar con su cabello. Ella siguió leyendo la letra.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up,  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine,  
On her black satin sheets,  
Is where he started to freak, yeah! _

Se escuchó un "CORTE" y a los 10 minutos un "ACCION". En ese momento no dudo y supo que era en ese momento empezó a cantar Lil'Kim.

_Yeah, yeah, oh  
We come through the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when i can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you and i'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the jews  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
_

La mini-rapera vestía un sostén brillante con diamantes en toda la copa y en las tiras también. Abajo solo tenía un Culotte blanco igual de brillante. Unas botas blancas que tenían unas ligas que también llegaban a su ropa interior.

_Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on!)  
Mocca chocolata (what?)  
Creole Lady Marmalade!_

Kagome se sintió nerviosa al escuchar el siguiente "CORTE". Sabía que era su turno.

Pasaron 5 minutos y Jared toco a su puerta.

- Oye Kag ya es… WOW – abrió su boca asombrado.

- Cierra la boca, hay moscas – se metió Kagura, tomo un mechón del cabello azabache y lo hizo ondas. Tomo su cartera, les guiño un ojo y se fue, dejando a una Kagome totalmente nerviosa.

- No estés nerviosa – hablo.

- ¿Quien dijo q-que est-toy nerviosa? – tartamudeo, bien, la había descubierto.

- Vamos Kag, todo el equipo te está esperando, lo harás genial, solo párate en donde yo te diga, actúa como te diga, y muévete hacia donde te diga – sonrió amenamente.

- De acuerdo – ambos salieron del camerino, mientras Jared ponía su brazo sobre su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Antes de llegar Jared prefirió darle palabras de aliento.

- De acuerdo Kagome, en esta parte serás solamente tú, luego de que termines todas cantaran juntas y grabaran juntas, no te preocupes, luego las conocerás – le sonrió como si un hermano fuera y la azabache solo asintió. Si, estaba más que lista.

Siguió caminando y ya se encontró en el set, se escuchaban sus tacones golpeando el piso y la mayoría de los hombres allí presentes solo pudo babear y mirarla. Babear y mirarla. Estaba totalmente alucinante.

- De acuerdo linda, tú debes estar aquí, bailando alrededor de este caño gigante, dentro de este corazón gigante – dijo el productor – mucha suerte – le guiño un ojo y se sentó en su silla.

Un InuYasha completamente deslumbrado solo la vio subir las escaleras y no pudo evitar babearse mientras miraba ese escote… y una furiosa Kikyo solo atino a darle un golpe en la nuca. Bufo y espero a que su compañera solo… fallara.

- Música… ACCION –

La música se empezó a escuchar y Kagome solo se sostuvo del caño con su brazo izquierdo, tratando de lucir lo más sensual posible. Subió una pierna, doblándola, dejándola con una pose bastante sexy. Y empezó a cantar…

_Marmalade, OOOOOOOOOOH!  
Hey, hey, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oooooooh  
_

Empezó a mecerse sobre el caño y luego de agacharse y mover sus caderas sensualmente, se fue parando lentamente sin soltar el caño.

_Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried  
More, more, moreeeeeeeeeee!_

Daba vueltas, rodeando el caño, caminando alrededor de él. Mientras cantaba y veía como todos se quedaban asombrados con ella, decidió tratar algo más osado.

Se subió al caño y empezó a dar vueltas sobre él, con sus piernas enrolladas y sus brazos hacia arriba, se voltio quedando cabeza abajo y sin sostenerse de las manos, siguió cantando melodiosamente mientras bajaba lo más sensual posible de ese caño.

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five),  
Living a gray flannel life_

Bajo del caño y siguió dándole vueltas a ese tubo de mental mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, usando su cabello como arma de seducción.

_But when he turns off to sleep memories keeeeeeeeeep!  
More (more), more (more), more!_

InuYasha solo se sentó. No podía dejar de mirarla por más que quisiera, estaba hechizado.

Por mas que lo halla odiado, Jared tubo que decir "CORTE" para que todas puedan terminar de grabar el video. Estaba totalmente satisfecho con el trabajo de las chicas.

Kagome lo escucho y dejo de moverse, saco el cabello de su cara y sonrojada bajo las escaleras lentamente, mientras todos miraban sus piernas.

- Eso fue… increíble Kag, no… no tengo palabras, enserio –

La pálida adolescente solo se sonrojo, ella también estaba contenta de poder haber tirado su vergüenza.

- Gracias Jared – ella le sonrió como si de una hermana menor se tratara y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Se despegó de el para ir a conocer a sus compañeras, pero cuando iba a pasar por un pasillo, sintió una mano en su boca y otra en su cintura.

Empezó a moverse, tratando de zafarse, pero solo logro que una mano subiera hasta su cadera lentamente.

- Shhhhhh – escucho. Abrió los ojos y si como de un violador tratara, lo golpeo en la mejilla.

- Eres un idiota – seria y amenazadora se voltio para seguir caminando, pero el peli-plateado acosador solo la tomo de sus brazos, los subió hasta su cabeza y la acorralo con su cuerpo pegado.

- Aun así… no sabía que la princesa sabía esos trucos, ¿Qué eres? ¿Prostituta profesional? – dijo arrogante, sabiendo que ella lo tomaría mal. Y así fue

Kagome levanto su pierna e InuYasha se inmuto. Con una pierna separo las de ella y la dejo en medio. La azabache no podía escaparse, la tenía acorralada.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – escupió enojada.

- No me hieras, solo quería hablar… - inocentemente trato de entablar.

- Conmigo no funciona – noto que Inu separo sus piernas dejándolas débiles e hizo un movimiento de rodilla que pudo haberle costado la fertilidad a InuYasha.

El oji-dorado se tomó de sus genitales y gimió de dolor. Cayó de rodillas y una lágrima corrió por su rostro, levanto su cabeza y la miro enojado.

- Vaya! El chico malo de Hollywood tiene una debilidad – sonrió y luego rio fuertemente.

InuYasha enojado la miro riendo. Tomo su brazo y se paro.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo – amenazo.

- Y sino… ¿Qué? – lanzada contesto.

- Conmigo no – dijo – la próxima vez, hare de tu vida pública un infierno –

Kagome se puso seria. Se soltó del agarre de él y se dispuso a ir hasta sus compañeras. No iba a quedarse así, tan callada.

- Ojala Kikyo no se entere de esto – fanfarronamente por primera vez Kagome sonrió.

- Y no se enterara –

- Como tú digas –

* * *

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)_  
_ Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)_  
_ Mocca chocolata ya, ya (oh yeah)_  
_ Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

Se escuchó como unas hermosas voces cantaban a coro. Todas las chicas ya se habían conocido y se habían caído muy bien. Especialmente Lil'Kim, Missy y Kagome… ya que cierta antipática no se habia ni presentado. Todas bailaban juntas y se movían sensualmente al compás de la música.

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Las 3 cantantes bailaban muy pegadas con ellas mismas mientras Missy agregaba algunos toques a la canción. Dos querían resaltarse mientras una muchacha más tímida solo bailaba sensual pero elegantemente en el medio.

_Creole Lady Marmaladeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
Oh yeeeeeeeees, ah!_

El video había terminado y las tres habían acabado en una pose bastante sexy dirían muchos.

El rodaje del video ya había terminado y solo les quedaba cambiarse.

3 de ellas intercambiaron sus números y prometieron llamarse para un trabajo juntas.

_Tal vez… solo tal vez no fue tan malo y vergonzoso este video. _

_Oh, ¿y donde estaba InuYasha?_

* * *

**_¿Review? :3_**


	7. Chismes

**Disclaimer:**  
**- Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**  
**- La canción 'California, here we come' no me pertenece tampoco. Le pertenece a Phantom Planet.**

**Hola! Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, tuve mucho tiempo libre, si, pero estuve peleada con mi ex y esas cosas y bueno, costo tiempo y lágrimas y depresión y esas cosas… pero aca esta el capítulo, déjenme un review, siento que a nadie le gusta :c**

**LES RECOMIENDO LEER EL FIC LEYENDO LA CANCION. (Le agrega efecto lindo ahre)**

**Si ya se que es corto, pero tenia que dividirlo! A leer!**

* * *

_**Viernes, 17:30 p.m**_

_We've been on the run,  
driving in the sun,  
Looking out for number 1.  
California here we come,  
right back where we started from._

Se escuchaba en todas las radios del país, era la canción del momento. El autor no podía estar más satisfecho.

- Ban, la canción ya está sonando en todas las radios de América del Sur – dijo sonriendo su compañero.

- Lo sé, ya teníamos este éxito asegurado – sonrió de medio lado y tomo su teléfono. Marco unas cuantas teclas y lo miro dudoso.

- ¿No querías llamarla hoy? –

_Hustlers grab your guns  
your shadow weighs a ton,  
driving down the 101  
California here we come,  
right back where we started from_.

- Quería, ahora no se si ella me atenderá, todos los medios hablan de que su grabación fue un éxito, sensual y esas cosas… no quiero ni imaginar que abra pasado. –

- Oh vamos, es Kagome de quien hablamos… crees que ella se mostraría 'sensual'? es una niña aun – le dio ánimos y palmeo su espalda.

- Tienes razón, seguro canto sentada – se mofaron y Bankotsu tomo el control remoto, prendió la televisión y lo que vio lo cegó por la ira.

_California!  
Here we come!_

_**Un dia antes. Jueves, 22:30, pm.**_

- ¡Buen trabajo! – grito una contenta azabache mientras salía por la puerta trasera del estudio.

- ¡Igualmente Kagome! – le devolvieron sus nuevas amigas. Excepto una escéptica mujer pálida que la miraba con desprecio y decidió irse antes ya que no quería saludar.

Kagome cerró la gigante puerta de metal y antes de girar busco su teléfono celular en su cartera. Lo saco, le envió un mensaje a su madre y volvió a guardarlo.

Cuando se giró no pudo ver más que unos hermosos ojos dorados que la veían sin sentimiento alguno.

- ¿Te divertiste hoy? – interrogo.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Fue trabajo, y no necesito darle explicaciones a alguien. – Corto – déjame pasar – y amenazo.

- ¿Me estás dando órdenes princesa? –

La adolescente se tensó al escuchar esa palabra salir de su boca y más porque se la dijo a ella.

Volvió a tensarse cuando el muchacho la encerró entre sus brazos y la puerta y empezó a acercarse a su cuello, respirando en su oído.

- N-no te est-toy dando ord-denes – tartamudeo y se maldijo mentalmente por ello.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? ¿Acaso yo te pongo nerviosa? – sensualmente beso una parte de su cuello y dando otros más pequeños subió hasta la comisura de sus labios.

- No me pones nerviosa – negó y lo alejo de ella con sus brazos dispuesta a irse.

Pero el la tomo del brazo, obligándola a acercarse y pegando su frente con la de ella.

- ¿Por qué huyes de mí? –

- No lo hago –

- ¿Entonces? –

- N-no te quiero cerca – se volvió a maldecir. A ella y a él. ¿Por qué tenía que acercarse ahora?

- Yo creo que te gusta que estemos así – soltó su brazo y sin separar su frente tomo su cintura con ambas manos.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera responder ambos sintieron una luz detrás de ellos. Ambos se tensaron y cuando se dieron vuelta no vieron nada mas.

Suspiraron en forma aliviada y volvieron a mirarse.

- Debo irme – firmemente Kagome se deciso de su agarre y bajo un escalon.

Pero un peli-plateado le impidió bajar otro.

- ¿Y mi beso de despedida? –

Suspiro de frustración y antes de llegar a su rostro la corrió.

- Así no se hace princesa –

Bajo dos escalones, uno más abajo que ella y el tomo de las manos. Puso su boca y espero el beso.

La azabache estaba sorprendida, sin aliento y no entendía lo que pasaba con él. Pero no quiso ser mala después de ese cambio de actitud. Le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, rozando su labio inferior con el superior de él.

Lentamente se separó y soltó sus manos. Bajo dos escalones y se giró sonriendo tímidamente.

- Nos vemos en las grabaciones – dijo sonrojada y sonrió con sus ojos cerrados tiernamente, se giró y siguió caminando.

InuYasha estaba que no lo podía creer, quedo con la boca abierta y cuando ella le sonrió sus cachetes se tornaron bordo.

Sonrió mientras la veía caminar y bajo todos los escalones, se dispuso a ir a su auto y bajar.

Ambos volvieron a notar una incómoda luz que sintieron cuando entraron a sus respectivos autos, pero subieron y se fueron cada uno a sus casas.

_**Volviendo al viernes, 17:45 p.m**_

_On the stereo  
listen as we go,  
nothing's gonna stop me now.  
California here we come,  
right back where we started from._

- Renkotsu baja el volumen de la radio – dijo lentamente mientras no dejaba de ver el televisor.

Renkotsu obedeció y subieron el volumen de la TV.

- Así es Larry, parece que Holywood tiene una nueva pareja - le dijo una mujer rubia sentada en un asiento rojo a su acompañante.

Un televisor plasma que mostraba algo inimaginable los separaba y el hombre siguió hablando.

- Yo no me esperaba esto, la verdad. ¡Ambos han mostrado odiarse prácticamente toda su adolescencia! – dijo un canoso comentarista mientras mostraban más de 10 diferentes fotos en las que se veía a las estrellas Kagome Higurashi y a InuYasha Taisho muy acaramelados atrás de un estudio.

- Veamos las imágenes que captaron las cámaras de nuestros mejores fotógrafos – dijo la rubia presentadora del programa.

Los dos integrantes de la banda no podían creerlo.

En las fotos veía a su ex tomada de las manos por ese… ese… asqueroso sujeto.

Abrazados. El tomándola de la cintura. El acorralándola. ¿¡ACORRALANDOLA!?

- ¿¡QUE CARAJO CREE QUE HACE!? – se sobresaltó y tomo su chaqueta dispuesto a salir.

- Cálmate – dijo serio su amigo y lo volvió a sentar – deja que terminen y luego haz lo que quieras – lo tomo por la solapa de su campera y lo volvió a la silla.

Volvieron a mirar la tele.

- Pero esta no es la mejor foto que tenemos – dijo pícaramente uno de ellos.

- Es verdad, ¡las mejores 3 fotos de la pareja ya están siendo publicadas en todas las revistas del país! Veámosla ahora – dijo la mujer.

En la pantalla se podía ver claramente a Kagome un escalon arriba e InuYasha uno abajo. Ambos tomados de las manos y el rostro de ella no se veía ya que parecía un auténtico beso en los labios.

Dos fotos más en distintos ángulos se vieron, menos en el que se veía que era un beso en la comisura y volvieron a aparecer los conductores.

- Vaya, vaya, se lo tenían bien guardado –

- ¡Y como! Siempre mostraron odiarse. ¿Puede que esta sea la nueva sexy pareja de la farándula?

- Mmm, no sabría qué contestarte, pero eso de andar a los besos en la salida del estudio deja mucho que pensar. Sigan sintonizando y no se muevan porque luego de la pausa mostraremos muchas más fotos y de muchas más celebridades! – y se cortó el programa volviendo a una pausa.

Bankotsu tomo el televisor y lo aventó al piso.

- HEY, HEY, CALMATE AMIGO. RELAJATE – Renkotsu lo tomo por los hombros y lo sentó en un sofá.

El moreno apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y su frente en sus manos entrelazadas, estaba violentamente furioso.

Su mejor amigo tomo la radio y volvió a subirle el volumen.

_Pedal to the floor,  
thinkin' of the roar,  
gotta get us to the show.  
California here we come  
right back where we started from._

Abrazo a su amigo por los hombros mientras trataba de calmarlo.

.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad. Mas precisamente en la mansión Taisho.

- Ese hombre tiene razón – dijo primero su padre luego de apagar la televisión.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo un InuYasha serio, sentado en el sillón, que no despegaba sus ojos del televisor.

- Lo tenías bien guardado – rio y salió de la sala.

El peli-plateado menor no podía entenderlo. Él se reía de eso y esa noticia iba a ser un escándalo durante mucho tiempo.

Sonrió de lado cuando volvió a prender la tele y se podía ver una fotografía de ellos mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura. Miro enternecido el televisor hasta que su hermano paso por atrás de el y se rio. Su sonrisa se borró y apago el televisor. Miro de mala manera a su hermano y volvió a su habitación.

_California!  
Here we come!_

* * *

_Review? Si quieren que lo siga más rápido déjenme aunque sea 7 reviews con más ideas para la pareja! _

_Ah y si tienen twitter síganme: arian4luv_


	8. Chismes II

**Disclaimer:**

**- Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hola! Bueno voy a actualizar pronto ya que me dejaron los reviews que pedí, que amor :3 Para el siguiente capítulo seguro voy a usar una canción argentina que me gusta mucho y les recomiendo que lean el fic escuchándola, le da un tono lindo cuando te lo imaginas (¿) ahre, a leer! Si les parece corto esperen al próximo :3 sera mas largo ya que es el cumpleaños de Kagome. **

* * *

_**Viernes, 17:45 p.m – Penthouse Bosco.**_

_- Así es Larry, parece que Holywood tiene una nueva pareja - le dijo una mujer rubia sentada en un asiento rojo a su acompañante._

_Un televisor plasma que mostraba algo inimaginable los separaba y el hombre siguió hablando._

_- Yo no me esperaba esto, la verdad. ¡Ambos han mostrado odiarse prácticamente toda su adolescencia! – dijo un canoso comentarista mientras mostraban más de 10 diferentes fotos en las que se veía a las estrellas Kagome Higurashi y a InuYasha Taisho muy acaramelados atrás de un estudio._

Una pálida joven de 18 años con ojos fríos caminaba de un lado para otro sin mirar el televisor, pero escuchando atentamente todo lo que comentaban en el programa.

Estaba indignada. ¿Quién se pensaba esa mocosa que era para venir a robarle a SU hombre? Juraría que iba a hacer su vida imposible en el set de filmación. Iba a cumplirlo aunque sea lo último que haga.

Se sacó su sweater quedando solamente con una musculosa reveladora, su calza negra y sus bucaneras del mismo color.

- Kikyou, por favor, hace 15 minutos estas caminando asi, siéntate – sugirió una de sus amigas, conocida del country club.

- ¿POR QUÉ NO TE CALLAS? MIENTRAS TU ME DICES QUE ME SIENTE MI NOVIO SEGURO SE ESTA REVOLCANDO CON ESA… ESA… -

- Esa noticia es de ayer a la noche Kikyou –

- ¿Importa el día? –

A Kikyou parecía que una vena iba a explotarle. Se sentó, tomo su cara entro sus manos.

- Tal vez es un mal entendid… –

- CALLATE – golpeo la mesa con su puño y la miro con sus ojos hechos furia – A NADIE LE IMPORTA TU OPINION. VETE – se paró, la tomo del brazo y la saco de su casa.

Sus otras amigas decidieron tomar sus bolsos, se dieron una mirada cómplice y se dispusieron a irse.

- Kikyou, si necesitas algo… solo llámanos – ninguna se atrevio a palmear su hombro y se fueron casi corriendo.

La muchacha seguía con su cabeza entre sus manos, la alzo un poco y con algunos mechones sobre su cara sonrió maliciosamente.

- Si esa mosca muerta piensa que me va a robar a mi trofeo… está equivocada – sonrió malévolamente y soltó una pequeña risa.

_- Vaya, vaya, se lo tenían bien guardado –_

_- ¡Y como! Siempre mostraron odiarse. ¿Puede que esta sea la nueva sexy pareja de la farándula?_

_- Mmm, no sabría qué contestarte, pero eso de andar a los besos en la salida del estudio deja mucho que pensar. Sigan sintonizando y no se muevan porque luego de la pausa mostraremos muchas más fotos y de muchas más celebridades! – y se cortó el programa volviendo a una pausa._

- UGH, CALLENSE MALDITA SEA – su compostura volvió a perderse y tomo el televisor con ambas manos y lo tiro al piso.

Miro los escombros totalmente enfadada y refunfuñando se fue a su habitación. Esto _**no**_ se quedaría así.

_**Viernes, 17:30 p.m – Mansion Higurashi. **_

- Kagome! ¿Ya tienes todo listo para tu cumpleaños mañana? – sonrio su madre mientras la llamaba desde el living.

- Si mama! Solamente me falta el cotillón – contesto animadamente la azabache, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Cielo, tengo que irme, volveré en la noche – beso la cabeza de su primogénita y tomo sus llaves. Salió por la puerta y su hija fue hacia la cocina.

- Mayu, tengo muchísima hambre – sonrió y se acercó a la barra.

La mujer de avanzada edad tomo su rostro con su mano le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No deberías comer tan poco, estas en crecimiento aun! – la regaño amorosamente y le fue a preparar una merienda mientras encendió la televisión del comedor para que Kagome pudiera estar a gusto.

La joven tomo el control y puso el canal 66. Subió el volumen y se volteo a ver a Mayu, pero…

_- Yo no me esperaba esto, la verdad. ¡Ambos han mostrado odiarse prácticamente toda su adolescencia! – dijo un canoso comentarista mientras mostraban más de 10 diferentes fotos en las que se veía a las estrellas Kagome Higurashi y a InuYasha Taisho muy acaramelados atrás de un estudio._

_- Veamos las imágenes que captaron las cámaras de nuestros mejores fotógrafos – dijo la rubia presentadora del programa._

Kagome ni bien escucho esas palabras se dio vuelta y subió el volumen, Mayu se sorprendió de su brusquedad y decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentó al lado de tu nieta del corazón y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

En ese momento empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla fotografías de ella con InuYasha y la verdad, si parecían una pareja.

Se sonrojo a más no poder y bajo la cabeza apenada. Cuando la volvió a subir vio las más comprometedoras…

_En las fotos se la veía tomada de las manos con… con… el._

_Abrazados. El tomándola de la cintura. El acorralándola. ¿¡ACORRALANDOLA!?_

La muchacha de mejillas sonrojas solamente pudo ponerse más roja y tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Sintió unas manos que acariciaban su espalda.

- Tranquila mi niña… tendrías más de una oportunidad para aclarar esto – le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas y Kagome asintió.

Siguió mirando la tele hasta que el programa termino.

Definitivamente su reputación estaba acabada. ¿Como pudo ser tan ingenua de no notar las cámaras? "_Un momento_" pensó… "_esas luces, eran ellos_". Se sintió bastante furiosa, ella nunca molestaba a nadie, y ellos se aprovechaban de un momento vulnerable en su vida?

Se paró molesta y apago la televisión. En cuanto reacciono solo pudo pensar en una cosa…

¿Qué dirían sus amigos? ¿Sus padres?

¿Su ex? Oh por dios, se había olvidado de Bankotsu.

¿Y la… novia de InuYasha? Seguro debe estar ideando un plan para matarla.

Muy apenada bajo la cabeza… ¿Qué pensaría InuYasha? Penso en el. Recordo lo que paso la noche pasada y una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo se presentaron en su cara, cosa que su sirvienta no paso por alto. Se aclaró la garganta y Kagome se volteo a verla…

- Ya está tu merienda Kag – pícaramente le guiño un ojo y la dejo sola en el comedor.

Suspiro pesadamente y miro su merienda. Tendría que aclarar todo con los medios… y especialmente volver a encontrarse con… _el_.

_"¿Porque me sonrojo asi?"_ pensó mientras comia su merienda. Estaba sumergida en otro mundo, un mundo en el cual brillaban un par de ojos dorados y una capa plateada aparecia como fondo.

_"No es que me guste…"_ se repitió una y otra vez. Paso media hora del día repitiendo esas palabras hasta que sintió que alguien la llamaba.

- ¿Kag? – pregunto tu padre.

- NO ES QUE ME GUSTE – dijo parándose exaltada.

Su padre la miro sonriente.

- Luego me dirás porque te andabas viendo con ese muchachito, ahora ve arriba, tu madre necesita ayuda.

Sonrojada hasta la medula subió la escalera cabizbaja. Entre hoy y mañana terminaria agotada.

* * *

_Review? Déjenme 7 con varias ideas más y actualizo pronto! :3 _


	9. La fiesta de Kagome

**Disclaimer:**

**- Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.  
- La canción "Ella dijo" no me pertenece, es propiedad del grupo "Estelares".  
- La canción "Heads will roll" no me pertenece, es propiedad de los Yeah Yeah Yeahs pero en este capítulo voy a usar la edición A-Trak-Remix utilizada en "Projecto x" **

**Hola! Bueno, tanto tiempo. Mi notebook estaba en coma, se le habían roto las bisagras y quería morir. Además no le llega señal wi-fi! Solamente cuando la tengo cerca del modem u.u asique por eso tarde tanto. Ojala lo disfruten. A LEER. (LEANLO ESCUCHANDO LA CANCION DE FONDO, POR FAVOR!)**

* * *

_**Sabado, 19:00 p.m. Mansion Higurashi.**_

- ¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEE! – grito un hombre cuarentón desde el living.

- YA VOY PAPA, ESTOY AYUDANDO A MAMA – una apurada Kagome bajo las escaleras mientras se subía unas medias negras.

- Ya vino el cotillón, deberías ser más organizad… – interrumpiéndolo su hija hablo.

- Si, si, lo sé – dijo moviendo su mano con un gesto el cual significaba "no me importa".

Su padre suspiro y echo la cabeza para atrás.

- OH NO, ¿DONDE DEJE MI CELULAR? - dijo saliendo de un trance.

- ¿No tuvimos esta conversación hace unos días? – desinteresadamente su padre fue hasta la cocina y abrió el microondas.

Kagome se encontraba en el piso agarrando su cabeza mientras se mecía.

**- **¿DONDE ESTA, DONDE ESTA, DONDE ESTA? –

- De verdad, tienes que dejarlo en otro lugar – su padre se lo entrego y acaricio su cabeza como si fuera un varón.

Kagome revivió y le sonrió. Miro la hora en su teléfono y se apresuró, faltaba solo una hora para su fiesta de cumpleaños y cuando abrió el aparato noto que tenía más de 5 llamadas perdidas.

"_Esto se va a hacer pesado_" – pensó y salió de la casa para ir a un salón de belleza.

Entro a la limusina y en el camino empezó a pensar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Estuvo mucho tiempo pensando si enviar la invitación o no. ¿Sería algo… irrespetuosa? ¿Maleducada, tal vez?Estuvo frente al buzón de la esquina pensando más de 20 minutos si debería enviarle una invitación a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Luego de mucho pensar se dijo a su misma que debería ser educada con todos sus compañeros de rodaje y lo trataría como tal. Abrió el cubículo y envió la invitación, se había dado vuelta y volvió a su casa.

En su trayecto hasta el salón de belleza estuvo pensando si fue una buena idea hacerlo. Pero que más daba, ya la había enviada, tal vez ni siquiera vendría…

_**Sabado, 19:00 p.m. Mansion Taisho. **_

Un peli-plateado estaba sentado en el borde de su cama mientras sostenía un sobre con la mano izquierda. Con la derecha aparto el flequillo de su cara y suspiro.

Ir o no ir, esa es la cuestión. Le había llegado una tarjeta de invitación de parte de Kagome. ¿Su Kagome? Si, la misma. Su compañera de rodaje. Su supuesta "nueva conquista". Su supuesto "amor platónico" y desde luego, la prensa no debía enterarse. Pero que más daba si alguien lo sabía. Con las fotos que se habían exhibido ayer le era imposible escapar de los comentarios que rondaban.

Le extraño mucho que después de esa nota que exploto en la televisión… Kagome lo haya invitado.

Suspiro y echo la cabeza para atrás. Aun no sabía si ir o no, ¿qué tal si fue solo una invitación de su agente y ella no lo quería a él o que sea solo para hablar sobre lo que paso y echarlo?

Estaba extremamente confundido y en medio de su transe, sintió que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación.

- Campeón, ¿qué haces? – llamo su padre y se sentó en una silla que estaba en el escritorio.

Inuyasha lo miro de mala manera y volvió su vista al techo, tomo la invitación y se la lanzo con sutileza.

El señor Taisho – impresionado – abrió la tarjeta y cuando leyó su contenido sorprendido sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a la cama de su hijo.

- Te pego fuerte esta muchachita ¿no? – sonrió burlonamente y acaricio la pierna de su hijo.

- Ni que fuera una modelo – contesto de mala manera y se arrepintió por haber mentido respecto a ella.

- Tienes razón – se paró y miro a su hijo. InuYasha se volteo a verlo – es mucho, mucho mejor hijo – sonrió completamente y salió de la habitación dejando a su hijo consternado.

Se sentó con la cabeza agachada y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Miro hacia arriba y tranquilo fue hasta su armario…

_**20:00 p.m – Mansion Higurashi. **_

_Y todo en un minuto,  
yo estaba en la cocina,  
me abrazo por la espalda  
y me dijo al oído  
que le encanta ir a la cama conmigo,  
pero no quiere nada más._

La música sonaba fuerte. Ya hacia media hora que el DJ había llegado y puso las mejores canciones para esa noche.

¿Motivo? La celebración del cumpleaños de Kagome Higurashi. La nueva "princesa del pop". Aunque ese título no le gustaba demasiado, amaba su trabajo y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo hasta que pueda encontrar su propia identidad.

_Encendí un cigarro  
y me miro a los ojos,  
abroche su camisa  
y se cruzó de piernas  
y le encanta ir a la cama conmigo,  
pero no quiere nada nada mas_

Las limusinas se amontonaban en la gran entrada de su mansión y varios artistas, actores y jóvenes de entre 16 y 25 años llegaban emocionados, todos con paquetes gigantes que representaban regalos. La gente llegaba y no paraba de entrar, pero la azabache todavía no había aparecido. Muchos decían que haría una "gran" presentación después.

Cuando los invitados llegaban los mozos traían finas copas con alguna bebida alcohólica cara, cosa en lo que sus padres accedieron gustosos, tomaron algunas pertenencias y se fueron a un hotel. En otras palabras, le dejaron su "castillo" a su hija por una noche, para que pudiera disfrutarla.

_Ella dijo y yo dije  
"no eres mi amor"_

Muchos paparazzis estaban en el portón, ya que la seguridad de la casa era máxima. Nunca se había visto tanto cuidado en años y varios hombres estaban capacitados para partirle la cara a cualquier paparazzi que osara pasar por el gigante portón gris.

_Ella dijoy yo dije  
"no eres mi amor"_

La primera tanda de música era solamente algo de rock de otros países para ir llevando la fiesta tranquila y luego se volvería lo más salvaje que Hollywood pudiera ver. Claro, sabido solamente por sus amigos Sango y Miroku… la cumpleañera solo creía que era una simple reunión "alegre".

_Ya eran las 12  
debía irme de viaje  
que suerte con las giras  
que luego iba a llamarme  
porque le encanta ir a la cama conmigo  
pero no quiere nada mas_

Muchas celebridades de las más conocidas estaban ahí. Sin duda la lista de Kagome no era la más exclusiva ya que había varios compañeros de rodaje y alguna gente que ni siquiera pertenecía al círculo Hollywoodense pero a ella no le importaba, solo quería pasarla bien.

Las limusinas dejaron de entrar por poco, hasta que una completamente blanca entro y el muchacho de adentro mostro su invitación. El empleado que atendía la entrada muy sorprendido de que ese joven estuviera allí abrió el portón y su limusina dio paso.

_Me dijo yo te quiero  
aquí está mi cariño,  
ahora no me atrevo,  
es que ya no somos niños.  
Aunque me encanta ir a la cama contigo,  
pero no quiero nada, nada más…_

Toda la gente que no había entrado todavía se volteo y sorprendida la gran limusina. Mucha gente se volvió hasta sus amigos y acompañantes y empezaron a hacer preguntas que confundían mucho.

"_¿Sera el?"_

"_No creo que sea Taisho"_

"_¿Por qué Kagome lo invitaría?"_

"_Sera verdad que son pareja en secreto"_

"_Puede que no sea el" _

Pero todos ellos se callaron cuando vieron salir al increíble InuYasha Taisho poner un pie afuera y salir de su limusina. El viento movió su largo cabello y con el escucho la música fuerte. Sonrió y camino hasta la entrada esquivando a todas las miradas, comentarios y mujeres que trataban de hablarle…

_Ella dijo y yo dije  
"no eres mi amor"_

_Ella dijo y yo dije  
"no eres mi amor"_

Una vez dentro de la casa, un mozo le entrego una copa con champagne y el empezó a recorrer los lugares que se podía. _"Esta… mejor que la mía"_ se dijo y una gotita estilo anime se deslizo por su sien mientras seguía caminando. Se dio cuenta que eso era todo lo que la gente podría ver dentro de la casa… la gente que cumple las reglas.

Atravesó una puerta y empezó a caminar por un extenso pasillo. Cuando se detuvo en una puerta sintió que algo lo llamaba de ahí.

Una puerta.

Blanca, normal, con algunas decoraciones en celeste y rosa pastel.

Oh claro, y decía "Kagome" con una letra prolija y delicada.

"_Un vistazo no matara a nadie… bueno a ella si se entera pero… nadie tiene por qué saberlo" _Sonrió maliciosamente y con descaro entro a la habitación.

Aun podía escuchar la música…

_Durmiendo en su casa,  
los jeanes en el suelo,  
mientras me abrazaba,  
me dijo sonriendo  
"Manuel, me encanta ir a la cama contigo,  
pero no quiero nada nada más"_

Se sonrojo al pensar la letra de la canción y compararla con ese momento sintió que su cara se tornaba roja y su sonrisa se formaba de una manera pervertida.

Alejo esos pensamientos de su mente y siguió mirando la habitación. Luego de 5 minutos la había mirado desde el techo hasta cada pequeña cavidad que había.

"_Si claro, un pequeño vistazo…" _Cerro la puerta y bajo las escaleras, camino hacia la recepción recibiendo varias miradas curiosas y montones de gritos en los que lo insultaban y le preguntaban cómo pudo corromper a la bella Higurashi, y claro de no haber sido porque estaba mirando para abajo, solo por ignorarlos y que estuvieran lejos, los abría molido a golpes.

De repente la música se paró y el DJ ya entendido de que todos habían llegado a la increíble mansión, mando la música, InuYasha conocía bien ese remix.

"Buena elección Kagome" pensó y aún más en su entrada, esperaba verla. ¿Bajaría de las escaleras? Estaba ansioso… escucho solo la música y se dio cuenta que esto no iba a ser solo una reunión al estilo La princesa del pop. Esto iba a ser… masivo.

Solo se escuchaba el instrumental hasta que apareció la voz de la cantante más esperada. Todos se volteaban y no tenían idea de donde venía la música, pero esa voz todos la conocían bien.

_Uh, Oh! Oh! Whow!  
Uh, Oh! Oh! Whow!  
Uh, Oh! Oh! Whow!  
Uh, Oh! Oh! Whow!_

En ese momento el teclado empezo a sonar y con ella los parlantes empezaron a explotar. Ahí estaba ella, entro cantado normalmente, algo que ninguno creería y subio al increíble escenario que habían armado.

_Glitter on the wet streets  
Silver over everything  
The river's all wet  
You're all chrome_

De verdad estaba Hermosa. Llevaba una calza dorada y unos zapatos de gamuza con un taco de 8 cm. Una remera suelta sin mangas que tenía un diamante dibujado en blanco, un cinturón de tachas y una chaqueta negra de mujer, varias pulseras en ambas manos y su cabello estaba recogido salvajemente en una coleta echa perfecta y con su flequillo rebelde flotando sobre su frente.

_Dripping with alchemy  
Shiver stop shivering  
The glitter's all wet  
You're all chrome!_

InuYasha creía que su pulso iba a volar. Estaba demasiado hermosa y además nunca la había visto así. Su compostura iba a perderse, como la de casi todos en ese lugar…

Oh esperen, definitivamente todos estaban gozando la fiesta, tomando y bailando a la par con Kagome… admirándola… y eso fue un detonante que hizo enfurecer a InuYasha.

"_Solo míralos, viéndola como si fuera un premio"_

_The men cry out  
The Girls cry out  
The men cry out  
Oh no!  
Oh no!  
Oh no!  
__Oh no!  
Oh no!_

Él sabía lo que iba a pasar, ya varios hacían juegos con los vasos rojos descartables y se ponían salvajes, había gente que… _"POR DIOS YA ESTAN EBRIOS"_ Definitivamente no volvería a ver a Kagome como la niña más inocente de Los Angeles, con razón quiso esa clase de seguridad.

_Off off off off off off off off off off with your head!  
Dance dance 'til you're dead!  
Heads will roll  
Heads will roll  
Heads will roll  
On the floor_

Era oficial, esa fiesta había explotado. La mejor a la que haya podido ir en AÑOS. Kagome cantaba increíblemente… y sobria, él y ella debían ser los únicos que no estaban en un estado alcohólico. Sonrió al pensar en "_ella y yo"_ y se dispuso… a disfrutar la noche, mientras la veía y escuchaba cantar. Esto definitivamente no iba a ser lo mejor de la noche, solo eran… las 22:30.

Kagome cantaba exóticamente mientras cantaba contenta, todos se divertían y ella hacia lo que amaba, estaba tan contenta y su cara enrojeció cuando lo vio mirándola. Se sorprendió de que haya venido, le guiño un ojo pícaramente –cosa que impacto a los dos- y siguió cantando, este sería el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Y esto era solo el comienzo.

_Off with your head!  
Dance dance dance until you're dead  
Off with your head!  
Dance dance dance until you're dead  
Off with your head!  
Dance dance dance until you're dead_

* * *

**Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto, oja****la esto baste! Ya saben cómo tengo mi not, LEAN POR FAVOR LA HISTORIA CON LA MUSICA DE FONDO. Y… déjenme muchos reviews, si llego a los 75 actualizo muy rápido, gracias por los mensajes! :3 **


	10. La fiesta de Kagome II

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Tampoco me pertenece ninguna de las canciones, películas y nombres de personas nombrados en este fic. Como siempre, lean el fic con la musica de fondo. **

*** I love it - Icona Pop  
***** Scream & Shout - Will. I. Am ft. Britney Spears.**

* * *

_**Domingo, 02:50 a.m - Mansion Higurashi.**_

La musica hacia estallar los vidrios. La gente estaba fuera de control. La cumpleañera haciendo quien sabe que y el invitado "sorpresa" no podia dejar de sorprenderse. Se sacudio la cabeza de un lado a otro y trato de mirar por donde pisaba, habia gente en el piso, vomito en las paredes y chicas arriba de las mesas.

Sintio como alguien rozaba su hombro y se corrio en tiempo record. Esta es la segunda persona que casi le vomita encima. Suspiro y siguio buscando a la muchacha especial de esa noche. Mientras caminaba sintio como las luces cambiaban de color rapidamente y sintio una voz bastante conocida sonar.

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge..._

Toda la gente se quedo paralizada y al escuchar la voz de la cumpleañera sonrieron y todos fueron hasta el salon principal y de alli, salio kagome vestida con un jean negro ajustado hasta los tobillos, unos zapatos de tacon negros, una remera blanca que en negro decia LOVE ON TOP cada palabra bajo la otra y una campera de cuero abierta. Su cabello estaba suelto y estaba maquillada notablemente con su rimel y delineador.

InuYasha volvio a quedar maravillado y volteo a varias personas y empujo tambien para llegar al frente y tenerla a solo sentimetros, cuando vio que se reventaban unos tubos a su lado y las bengalas rojas se hacian presentes con, tambien, confeti gris.

_I DON'T CARE, I LOVE IT!  
I DON'T CARE!_

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge..._

_I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!  
I LOVE IT!_

Vio alzar su puño y como todos los demas la seguian mientras hacian lo mismo saltando en sus lugares. La mayoria... ebrios. Pero ella... ella no se veia afectada, sus pupilas estaban normales, como siempre las tenia, un brillo en los ojos que nunca perdia y una sonrisa pura mientras hacia lo que mas le gustaba: cantar.

InuYasha se percato de que ella era la menos afectada en cuanto a la bebida, junto con el. "Feh" penso "seguro tiene un voto de celibato contra el sexo, las drogas y el alcohol" y penso en una divertida manera de alegrar su cumpleaños.

Salio afuera mientras la seguia escuchando cantar. Saco su celular y marco, mientras escuchaba el tono, la veia cantarle a los demas mientras ellos seguian bailando.

_You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch!_

- ¿Podras hacerlo? Recuerda que lo necesito dentro de 10 minutos - sentencio.

_- Puedes contar conmigo, estare en la puerta en 10 minutos, tranquilo - suspiro y sonrio. _

- Gracias amigo, te debo una -

_- Unas cuantas - escucho una risa y sonrio de lado - por cierto... para que las necesitas? estas en una fiesta, hombre! - pregunto interesado._

- Tu solo traela, presiento que esto se pondra mejor... para mi - alcanzo a decir susurrando.

Su amigo le rio por telefono.

_- Nunca cambias, te veo allí en 8 minutos - se corto la llamada. _

Bloqueo su celular y volteo al escenario del salon principal. Estaba casi completamente oscuro de no ser por las luces de neon y los lasers que salian de varios robots kryoman's.

_I don't care, I love it!  
I don't care, I love it, I love it!  
I don't care, I love it!  
I don't care, I love it, I love it!  
I don't care!  
I love it!_

La musica rapidamente se torno en otra melodia electronica y todos se dispersaron para seguir bailando. Siguio a Kagome con la mirada y espero a que bajara, cuando lo hizo noto que salio por detras de una cortina y sonrio de lado. Esto se pondra interesante...

En solo 4 minutos...

**Kagome's POV. **

Baje del escenario, sudando pero feliz. Aun no puedo creer que esta sea mi fiesta, mi propia fiesta de 17 años. Aunque tenga abstinencia al alcohol no significa que no pueda divertirme. Ya me presente 4 veces con mis invitados y todos la estan pasando genial, o eso creo... excepto...

Desde que entre y guiñe un ojo (grave error por cierto) no lo he visto mas. Hace unos minutos estaba en prima fila mirandome y senti algo nuevo, pero cuando me di vuelta ya no estaba mas, lo vi a lo lejos hablando por celular... tal vez con su novia...

... novia...

Odiaba esa palabra. Y mas si venia por su parte. Tal vez lo mejor sea olvidar lo que paso en las noticias, tal vez el solo vino por ser cortez... aunque la sola idea de pensar en que InuYasha sea cortez me hace reir.

Sonrei para afuera y creo que Sango lo noto.

- ¿De que te ries? - curiosa me pregunto.

- Solo recordaba algo - sonrei y la mire.

- ¿Y ese algo es un alguien...? - me sonrio sugestivamente y senti mi cara volverse roja. ¿Por qué tenia que conocerme tanto?

- N-no es lo que tu crees, solo... - no pude terminar, quede en blanco.

Suspire y ella me sonrio victoriosa, pero esto asi no iba a terminar. La codee en su espalda y tome su brazo.

- La fiesta aun no termina - guiñe un ojo y ella me sonrio.

- Aun no puedo creer que haya sido tu idea... -

- Sinceramente... yo tampoco - ambas reimos y salimos a la pista, todos nos saludaban, varias chicas me deseaban feliz cumpleaños, los chicos me felicitaban por la fiesta, todo marchaba bien.

Aunque sinceramente pienso que... iria mejor... si el estuviera interesado.

**Normal POV. **

Habian pasado 12 minutos desde la ultima presentacion de Kagome y todos, incluyendo a la cumpleañera, estaban en la pista bailando y diviertiendose.

Kagome decidio olvidar en lo que pensaba y tratar de divertirse con sus amigos, habian caido varios objetos electronicos con luz y demas cosas del cotillon, los chicos estaban extaciados y la musica se ponia cada vez mejor... Se escucho una onda electronica y las luces, lasers, los espejos y las bolas del centro parecia que iban a estallar convinando una increible iluminacion.

_Bring the action... !  
When you hear this in the club  
You gotta turn the shit up  
You gotta turn the shit up  
You gotta turn the shit up _

Todos se movian de un lado a otro segun la musica, moviendo las caderas y algunas chicas bailando provocativas con los demas invitados, lo que provoco una risa sorprendida de Kagome y Sango quienes bailaban juntas y disfrutaban la noche, con unos tragos sin alcohol.

_When we up in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us _

"Si supieran lo que estoy bebiendo se reirian de mi" avergonzada y risueña Kagome miro su licuado de frutilla y durazno y siguio bailando y riendo por los movimientos de su amiga.

_See the boys in the club  
They watching us  
They watching us  
They watching us _

Ambas sintieron una mano en su cintura y se encontraron con Miroku, uno de sus amigos mas intimios. Un heredero que habia salido en varios reality show's y tenia fama de mujeriego. A una Kagome divertida eso no le importaba, ella lo queria igual y sabia que su corazon era bueno y puro, era todo lo que le importaba, aunque a Sango...

_Everybody in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us _

Sango dejo a Kagome bailando con Miroku para ir por otro trago sin alcohol. Llego a la barra sudando y pidio un daiquiri sin alcohol, el barman se rio y aprovecho que se volteo para ponerle mas alcohol del que debia poner en la bebida. Sango sin sospechar se quedo sentada tomando su trago mientras se movia en la silla bailando.

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh _

Se sintio extraña hasta el punto de saber que estaba ebria. Totalmente fuera de su conciencia volvio bailando mas provocativamente hasta sus amigos, ambos bailando juntos sensual aunque amistosamente, la vieron tambalearse y rieron. Kagome divertida y Miroku sonriente de poder verla aunque sea un dia sin esa traba que evitaba que se soltara con el.

_You are now rocking with Will. and Britney __**BITCH**__! _

- ¿Ya estas ebria? - grito Kagome por la musica y rio junto con Miroku.

- CRARO Q-QUE NO - dijo moviendo su mano y riendo, siguio bailando con ellos y los tres dejaron de darle importancia.

Los tres siguieron moviendose siguiendo la musica hasta que Kagome se canso un poco, decidio ir a sentarse a uno de los puff's cuadrados que habia en una "sala de estar" que quizo especialmente para hablar tranquilo el que quiera en su fiesta.

Sentada suspiro y tiro su cabeza hacia atras.

- ¿La princesa no puede manejar una fiesta? - Y esa voz la descoloco.

_Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control  
All the bottom we let it go  
Going fast, we aint going slow, no _

_Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor  
Drink it up, and then drink some more  
Light it up, and let's let it blow _

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona se hubiera molestado, pero sabia de quien era y solo abrio los ojos y lo miro sorprendida. El aun seguia parado.

- Solo estoy algo... cansada - dijo sonriendo, cosa que sorprendo al peli-plateado.

No le grito, ni puso su famosa cara molesta, ni nada... solo le sonrio.

InuYasha no supo por qué, pero se sintio verdaderamente en paz cuando la vio. Verdaderamente... bien.

Extendio su mano y miro a la azabache con su tipica sonrisa.

- Vamos - incito.

- ¿A donde? - dudando por tomar su mano en vez de acercarse la alejo, pero el la tomo y la levanto, la miro a los ojos y se acerco a su oreja.

- Solo... vamos a divertirnos... juntos y solos... - termino y sintio como ella tensaba su cuerpo. La abrazo por la cintura y beso su mejilla, ella estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, evito su mirada pero cuando sintio que el se soltaba de ella volteo rapidamente a verlo.

- Anda... vamos - le volvio a extender su mano y ella esta vez... la acepto.

_Hey yo, rock it out, rock it now  
If you know what we talking 'bout  
Turn it up, and burn down the house, hooouse _

_Hey yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down  
Here we go, we gon shake the ground  
'Cause everywhere that we go we bring the action _

Con la musica sonando de fondo, ambos salieron de la pista y se fueron detras de las cortinas por donde Kagome salia despues de actuar para sus invitados.

- ¿Q-que hacemos aqui? - pregunto nerviosa pero tambien sonrojada.

- Vamos a... divertirnos - dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño recipiente que parecia de metal. El se la tiro y ella la atrapo en el aire. Metio sus manos en los bolsillos y vio su reaccion.

La azabache solo pudo destapar esa "cosa" y olerla.

- Esto es... -

- Vodka, si - sonrio.

- Yo... yo no tomo... - dijo avergonzada.

- Anda, deverias darle un poco de emocion a tus noches - sonrio sugestiva mente y puso mas nervioso a su acompañante.

- Pero yo n-no... -

- Solo esta... es tu cumpleaños, ademas no creo que caigas peor que alguno de tus invitados - dijo sonriendo y provoco tambien una risa en ella, cosa que a el le encanto.

_"Ser la razon por la que ella se ria... solamente... __**yo**__"_ Penso distraido y volvio a la realidad cuando sintio que Kagome, notablemente rosada, tomaba de esa pequeña "botellita" y tragaba bastante fuerte.

La dejo vacia y paso su manga por su boca, sintio como su estomago hacia ruido y apreto su abdomen.

InuYasha suspiro. La vio arodillarse aun apretando su estomago y la rodeo con su brazo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Tonta... no deberias haber echo eso -

- Pero... - la interrumpió acariciando su cabeza tierna mente y mirándola a los ojos.

- No todo... y menos de un solo trago, tonta - rió y la hizo sonreir.

Luego de unos minutos ella solto su abdomen y se sentó con las piernas extendidas. InuYasha lo noto y se sorprendió cuando Kagome apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro. Se sonrojo, dios mio, ¿ahora que iba a hacer? Nunca le habia pasado eso, ni siquiera con Kikyo.

- Oye... - dijo totalmente rosada - no crees que seria mejor volver a la fiesta? quizás estén preocupados...

- Como tu digas, princesa - dijo burlándose con la ultima palabra, el sabia como odiaba ella que el la llamara así.

Pero en ese momento, esperando un contra-ataque de ella, solo la vio reir, totalmente rosa, con sus mejillas y sus ojos brillantes, trato de pararse y volvio a caer, riendo obviamente.

- Jajaja... me gusta cuando... cuando - cerrando sus ojos, aterro a InuYasha, salio rapido y busco un vaso con agua de la cocina urgente - cuando... me llamas asi - dijo.

Cosa que impacto a InuYasha y en vez de tirarle ese vaso lo dejo arriba de una madera que estaba por ahi y se acosto en el piso con ella.

La sintió respirar lentamente y se dio cuenta que estaba dormida.

Encontró un acolchado que estaba arriba de un mueble y puso la mitad en el piso, con la otra mitad tapo a ambos y acaricio su cabeza hasta decir sus ultimas palabras...

- A mi... también -

Y dormirse. Juntos. Solos.

Domingo, 14:39 a.m - Mansion Higurashi.

Kagome sintio que su espalda dolia. Su cerebro se achicaba. Su cabeza apretaba. No pudo abrir los ojos asique solo trato de moverse.  
Grave error.

Sintio un cuerpo a su lado y con esfuerzo abrio los ojos, de seguro las ojeras la iban a delatar, pero ella recordaba no haber tomado mucho anoche... excepto el vodka que le dio...

De golpe tiro un poco la manta que tenia encima y se dedico a examinar a su compañero quien seguia durmiendo pasificamente. "Se ve perfecto" penso. Pero como siempre, eso iba a terminar ya que sintio como el peli-plateado movio su naricita, cosa que hizo reir a Kagome, eso la delato e InuYasha abrio los ojos y se sorprendio tanto como ella.

La azabache bajo su cabeza. "Ahora se ira y me dira como que hagamos que nada de esto paso" pero antes de suspirar resignada sintio una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciandola como si fuera un perro.

- Buenos dias, señorita 17 años -

- Buenos... dias - sorprendida y aun rosada le contesto.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que paso anoche? -

- Ajam - movio su cabeza de arriba a abajo y le sonrio. InuYasha moldeo su boca en una pequeña "o" y sus cejas tomaron forma de curiosidad.

- Recuerdame nunca mas tomar algo que tu me des - rio divertida.

- Tranquila, solo paso porque eres principiante... -

- No quiero volverme una profecional - se sobo la cabeza y lo miro.

- Tranquila, estare ahi para vigilarte - dijo sonriendo y noto lo que dijo. Paro de sonreir y la miro.

Estaba sorprendida, pero la sorpresa fue cambiada por un gesto de felicidad que el noto con una sonrisa.

El fue acercando su rostro lentamente, cosa que Kagome odio. Ambos sentian la respiracion del otro y ella lentamente retrocedio su cabeza. InuYasha sorprendido se acerco mas todavia, rozando sus narices ambos miraban la boca del otro y lentamente unieron sus labios como si fuera una llave y un candado.  
Suave y despacio, era lo unico que podia pensar el peli-plateado. _"Sus labios son tan suaves"_ sonrio en medio del beso y Kagome no pudo evitar hacerlo tambien, se separaron lentamente, dejando un hilo de saliba entre ellos y estubieron mirandose a los ojos durante un buen rato...

- Oye... creo que debes irte - dijo odiandose por matar el momento.

- Lo sé, pero volvere... tu tambien lo sabes -

- Cuando quieras, chico malo de Hollywood - dijo parandose y extendiendole ella su mano esta vez, mirando como el observaba su brazo. Se rindio cabizbajo y sonriente, tomo su mano y se levanto.

- Nos vemos en el set - dijo abriendo la cortina que mostraba como la casa estaba, aunque sucia, normal y sin nada roto.

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta y el se acerco a su rostro. Avergonzada bajo su cara y sintio como el tomaba su menton y la miraba a los ojos.

- Adios - dijo en un susurro y beso su mejilla despacio.

Kagome cerro sus ojos y lo disfruto lo mas que pudo. Cuando el alejo su rostro la miro y con una sonrisa sincera se volteo y fue hasta su auto.

Se dio vuelta mientras abria la puerta y la vio moviendo sus dedos en señal de despedida. Subio y se fue, mirando hacia la puerta de la casa por el espejoretrovisor.

La azabache sintio morirse en el momento que cerro la puerta y se deslizo hasta abajo sonriendo.

Camino por cada parte de su casa y recordo a sus amigos.

Oh no, Sango la iba a regañar por dejarla sola con Miroku.

* * *

_** Reviews? Perdon por la tardanza y por la falta de tildes, mi notebook vino sin word u_u Saludos!**_


	11. Nuevos sentimientos en el set

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Tampoco me pertenece ninguna de las canciones, películas y nombres de personas nombrados en este fic. Como siempre, lean el fic con la musica de fondo.**

***Lose Yourself - Eminem.  
*Logos Naki World - Yasushi Ishii. **

**(Ambos están en orden. Leer con la musica de fondo) **

* * *

**_Domingo, 15:30 p.m - Mansion Higurashi._ **

Una castaña se movía de un lado a otro, caminando en frente de un sofá, una chica y enfadada. Los ojos de la - próximamente - adulta joven se posaron en los de una asustada joven que apenas cumplió sus 17 años.

Su flequillo azabache cubría sus ojos y tapaba sus mejillas rosas. Sip, Sango estaba furiosa.

- ¡ME PUSE TAN EBRIA QUE LAMÍ SU OJO! ¡SU MALDITO OJO, KAG! ¿DONDE CARAJO ESTABAS? - nuevamente si, Sango había explotado luego de darse cuenta que la noche anterior su amiga se había escapado y la había dejado sola con ese... intento de pervertido.

- Lo lamento Sango, iba a decírtelo pero me atacaste en mi casa y me obligaste a sentarme... - dijo apenada.

- Todavía no te di el derecho de hablar -_ "Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ pensó la adolescente. - Bien, estoy esperando que me cuentes que paso tan importante para que me hayas dejado sola con esa... cosa - seriamente Sango se poso en ella y se sentó a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

Kagome no podía controlar sus mejillas, no sabia por qué le pasaba esto, estaba con su mejor amiga de toda la vida y no podía ocultarlo. No a ella.

Se volteo a verla y simplemente... - _Inuyasha_ - dijo mirándola a los ojos, casi susurrandolo.

La boca de su mejor amiga se torno en una perfecta O mientras movia sus mejillas hacia arriba, indicando que estaba contenta, sus ojos dejaron esa expresión fría y la miraron con todo el calor del mundo. Salto hasta ella y la abrazo por el cuello aprisionándola.

- ME CONTARAS TODO EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE - dijo sonriente. _"Al menos ya no esta enojada"_ dijo sonriendo aun avergonzada.

Kagome se encargo de contarle con sumo detalle todo lo que había pasado esa noche mientras su amiga se encargaba de lamer el ojo de Miroku.

- Ahora no se que pasara con nosotros, solo se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y sentí que era... - pauso.

- ¿Era...? - su amiga sabia el porqué de su preocupación, pero no quería reventar esa burbuja y ese ambiente tan feliz que había armado con su historia.

- Mio - sentencio suspirando. Tiro la cabeza para atras y volvio a abrir los ojos, ahora mirando a su amiga se puso seria - ¿Crees que el este arrepentido? ¿Que haré cuando lo vea entrar por esa puerta con Kikyou? - empezó a desesperar y su amiga la abrazo por el hombro, Kagome apoyo su cabeza en el espacio que había entre su cuello y siguió - ¿Que pasara cuando no pueda mirarme mas a la cara? Tal ves fue cosa de una sola noch...

- No te atrevas a seguir Kagome Fiorella Higurashi - la tomo de las muñecas con ambas manos y la miro a los ojos - Eres preciosa Kag, un chico que se arrepienta de haber dormido abrazado contigo es un idiota - le sonrio con hermandad.

- Pero en el set... - volvio a ser interrumpida.

- El set es trabajo, trabajo es trabajo, solamente eso, ¿quien dice que no puedes separar tu vida privada con tu trabajo? Yo también estoy ahí, y estaré para ti siempre - sonrió abrazándola - a demás, es InuYasha Taisho, el chico malo de Hollywood tal vez se siente atraido por ti - picara mente golpeo a Kagome en el mentón amistosamente.

- Vamos Sango, es InuYasha de quien hablamos, tiene mejores cosas que hacer que juntarse... conmigo - dijo lo ultimo algo gris, pero su amiga volvio a abrazarla.

- Si el piensa eso, esta equivocado. Si cree que puede jugar contigo, si es que lo hace, se las vera conmigo... Y si piensa que no eres linda, es gay y quiere ocultarlo con la zorra de Kikyou - dijo riendo con su mejor amiga.

- Perdoname por haberte dejado sola... - dijo arrepentida.

Sango se paro y busco su bolso. Se lo puso y la miro.

- No te preocupes, supongo que yo hubiera echo lo mismo... -

- ¿Si fuera Miroku? -

- Pues s-NO, ¿ESTAS LOCA? - dijo alterandose. Su mejor amiga estallo en el sillon riendose de la expresion de su amiga, nunca iba a cambiar.

Sango suspiro y fruncio el seño.

- No tienes remedio - dijo caminando hacia la entrada - No llegues tarde mañana! - le grito y salio por la puerta.

- Te quiero! - le grito la azabache antes de que la castaña cerrara la puerta.

Se recosto en el sillon de cabeza, dejando que sus piernas cuelguen por el respaldo del sofa y observo su casa.

Ya estaba limpia, las empleadas habian terminado de limpiar en exactamente una hora y veinte minutos, si que eran rapidas.

Cuando InuYasha se fue, antes de que pudiera ofrecerase a ayudar, su mejor amiga ya estaba golpeando enojada la puerta de su casa, asique no pudo ayudar.

Estuvo estirada un rato hasta que tomo el control remoto y prendio la television gigante de su living room.

- Basura. Chismes. Mentiras. El encantador de perros. Oh, E! news... - dijo expectativa y dejo ese canal, aunque dijeran cosas de ella, por alguna razon le gustaba ver ese canal. Aun seguian hablando de su cumpleaños y de cuanta gente quizo colarse para obtener una foto, aunque sea con los hombres de seguridad. Y como la fiesta habia sido extremadamente cuidada y vigilada por mas de 30 hombres.

Por un momento se aburrio de ese canal y decidio poner el MTV.

Habia una entrevista con Jared, su director. El estaba sentado junto con el productor de la pelicula que ella iba a empezar a grabar el dia proximo, ambos estaban hablando sobre como seria la trama y que dias iban a pasar los avances, comentaron que el video y la cancion de la pelicula la tenian y eso hizo que Kagome se sonrojara.

Estuvo un rato mirando la television hasta que fue hasta la cocina y se encontro con su mucama favorita, Mayu. Tenia un rato largo. En el cual ella iba a ser su prisionera contando todas y cada una de las cosas que hizo en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños...

* * *

_**Domingo, 17:30 p.m - Mansion Taisho. **_

_Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity!  
Oh, there goes rabbit! He choked.  
Hes so mad, but he wont give up that!  
Is he? No! _

La musica retornaba en la habitacion de un peli-blanco y mientras escuchaban la cancion movian la cabeza al ritmo de la cancion con su amigo.

Un muchacho joven, de no mas de 25 años comia galletas de cabeza en la cama de la habitacion de su mejor amigo.

- Amigo esto es real, la chica lamio mi ojo, LAMIO MI OJO - comentaba riendo mientras su mejor amigo jugaba video juegos.

- Era obvio que sentia algo por ti, no para de mirarte, aunque es una chica rara, no creo que sea normal golpear a la gente cuando te gusta - comento InuYasha disgustado, habia algo que no le gustaba de Sango.

_He wont have it , he knows his whole back citys ropes,  
it dont matter, hes dope.  
He knows that, but hes broke,  
hes so stacked that he knows,  
When he goes back to his mobile home, thats when its  
back to the lab again yo!_

_This whole rap shit,  
he better go capture this moment and hope it dont pass him!_

- Por favor viejo, yo puedo tolerar eso y mucho mas si viene de ella - parecía un soñador.

- Quien diría que el gran Miroku se enamoraría algún día - dijo burlon mientras soltaba el joystick.

- Vamos, algún dia esto pasaría, una lastima que no halla llegado después de conocer mas chicas - suspiro y se sento derecho al lado de su amigo - pero ya que, la quiero solamente para mi, sabes? -

- ¿Desde cuando tan celoso? - dijo mientras se reia en su cara, su amigo se recompuso y sonrió, algo que extraño a InuYasha - Oye, ¿seguro estas bien? - preocupado era la palabra ideal, normalmente el le diria que se calle y que era un jodido vicioso que algún dia se contagiaría con HIV de tantas mujeres con las que estuvo, pero esos comentarios nunca llegaron.

- Desde que me di cuenta que es hermosa y no soy el unico que lo piensa - frunció el ceño.

- Reclamala antes de que alguien se te adelante - dijo como si fuera un sabio y se paro para enchufar unos cables a su stereo.

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
you own it, you better never let it go!  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow,  
this opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo!_

- Como lo hiciste tu anoche? - dijo de una forma pervertida que hizo que InuYasha le de un leve puñetazo en la mejilla y se diera vuelta.

- Ay amigo, hace años que nos conocemos y aun sigues sonrojandote cuando una chica te gusta de verdad - siguió riendo e InuYasha lo miro.

- No me gusta - dijo gruñón, negándose a si mismo los sentimientos que se le cruzaron por la cabeza cuando lleguo esa misma tarde a su casa.

Aun recordaba cada misero comentario que se hizo el mismo desde que subio del auto y se encerró a su habitacion hasta que Miroku habia llegado. Se habia planteado el poder estar públicamente con Kagome y presentarse oficialmente como novios, pero ella... una mojigata la cual la peor palabra que ha dicho es "carajo". Reía al acordarse y cuando se acostó en su cama a las 15:30 se volvio a plantear el hecho de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar a partir del lunes. Trabajo era trabajo pero...

¿Que pasaría después? ¿Y la salida? ¿Y la entrada? ¿Los saludos? Se estaba torturando y planeaba hacerlo hasta que pudiera hablar con Kagome al respeto.

Ella gustaba de el, eso era obvio para muchos (aunque no para la muchacha misma) pero eso se sabia. No era fea, al contrario, era la chica mas hermosa que pudo haber visto, aun mas que Kikyou, aunque ella tenia una belleza incomparable y era muy sensual, le faltaba esa inocencia, ese toque de ternura que causaba estruendos en el estomago de InuYasha cada vez que la veia sonreir o hablar con alguien animadamente. (Siempre que sean amigas o no chicos, claro)

Penso en los chicos, esa palabra junto al nombre de Kagome no le gustaba para nada. La idea lo ponía loco y por pensar que posiblemente Bankotsu podría hacer algo para estar con ella tomo una bandeja con una taza y un plato con medias lunas que habían traído sus mucamas y lo tiro a la pared en un ataque de ira.

Cuando Miroku llego le dio el joystick y le propuso jugar para que pueda desenojarse, el ya sabia el motivo. Conocia a su amigo y siempre ponía esa expresión cuando la veía a... _ella_, con otro muchacho que no sea el, y ademas contenta.

Lo trajo de vuelta a la normalidad con un pequeño tiron de orejas y lo miro serio.

- Habla con _ella_ lo mas pronto posible, no la lastimes y se franco con ella, no le mientas - dijo mientras se paraba y dejaba el paquete de galletas en una cómoda.

InuYasha lo miro y le sonrió de lado mientras volvía a su video juego. Miroku salio de la habitación contento y expectante, ya quería ver que pasaría mañana en el set.

* * *

_**Lunes, 21:30 p.m - Set de filmación.**_

- Lo-lo siento, n-no puedo hacerlo - dijo bajando su mano, incapaz de golpear al muchacho que tenia en frente.

Se escucho un "CORTE" lleno de frustración por parte del director y les dieron a todos 10 minutos de descanso. Jared se acerco hacia la pareja de actores.

- Kag, no va con una verdadera intención, eres buena actuando pero debes entrar en el personaje - apoyo su mano en el hombro de la azabache y ella solamente suspiro.

El peli-plateado que seguía ahí todavía no podía creer que ella no se atreva a golpearlo solamente por actuación. Tal vez era verdad eso de que ella es extremadamente buena. No supo que pensar. Había mujeres que lo golpeaban a puño cerrado solamente por coquetear con otras.

- Es que... no quiero... golpearlo, tal vez lo golpeo fuerte y... - no pudo seguir ya que escucho la risa de InuYasha quien la miro a los ojos.

- Tranquila, no me enojare, es trabajo y a demás... no creo que puedas golpearme tan fuerte para mandarme al hospital, ¿no crees? - dijo de una manera ¿tierna?

"Que carajo esta pasando entre estos dos" - pensó extrañado el director. Después de las noticias sobre su encuentro después de trabajar nadie los había visto juntos nunca mas, pero esas fotos decían demasiado.

- Recuerda, Courtney es tu personaje, ella detesta a Duncan, porque beso a otra mujer y tu lo viste, trata de entrar en el personaje - dijo alentándola. Cosa que sirvió porque Kagome pensativa levanto su cabeza y sonrió.

_"Esta vez si"_ - se dijo a su mismo Jared y se sentó en su silla del director. Hizo que todos vuelvan y espero ansioso a dar las ordenes.

- ¡Música de fondo! - dijo contento, mientras sonaba la música y la cámara estaba a punto de filmar. - ¡ACCIÓN! - continuo expectante, mientras abria la boca sorprendido.

_Tell me cool vibration, _  
_live your fantasy _  
_Tell me who, tell me surely, and the name _

Una cachetada había resonado en todo el set y todos suspiraban contentos y aliviados de que podrían terminar esa escena. Mientras tanto entre los protagonistas, InuYasha se sintió bien por una parte, Kagome se había animado por fin a hacer esa escena, lo malo era... que le salio bien fuerte.

La azabache, esta vez llamada Courtney, tenia la palma de la mano en la mejilla de InuYasha, quien representaba a Duncan, ya que el no quería que ella deje de tocarlo.

- Perdona - susurro despacio, cosa que _Courtney _con sorpresa abrio sus "_llorosos_" ojos.

- ¿Que... dijiste...? - Jared tenia razón, ella es una actriz nata.

- Perdóname - dijo firme mirándola - No debí hacerlo, debí separarla cuando se acerco a mi, estuve pensando en ti en toda esa secuencia, no miento - Diablos, no quería que esa escena termine nunca.

_I'll be stunned, I'll be waiting _  
_Ghosts of horror show, and I don't care _  
_Just say ya love _

Veía el sonrojado rostro de Kagome y ambos sentían que eran dos personas diferentes. El un gangster, ella una chica rica secuestrada. Y aunque fuese ficción, ambos estaban internamente contentos. Quizás esto significaba un tiempo sin peleas, ni discusiones, ni insultos, tal vez amistad y... ¿Quien sabe?

Se escucho la voz del director y a la vez del productor, ambos hablando en voz alta para que se guiaran por si se habían olvidado el libreto.

- Ambiente - dijeron ambos a la misma vez, mientras los protagonistas se acercaban lentamente, mirándose a los ojos, los dos se perdieron en sus ojos. Por primera vez, lo sintieron... real, no podían dejar de mirarse y acercarse. Mientras ambos se acercaban la música se escuchaba mas fuerte y ellos se dieron cuenta que pronto venia una de las escenas mas románticas de la película.

Y así fue como el estribillo se hizo presente y ambos protagonistas unieron sus labios es un suave y tierno beso.

_Oh, down down, wish it's just a revelation. _  
_Take me once, take me into the revolution _  
_Down down, won't ya hear the vibration? _  
_Take me home, and I'll look to return!_

Ambos se besaban tierna mente, InuYasha giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda mientras Kagome se ponía en punta de pies y recibía gustosa ese beso, a la vez que lo continuaba. Todo el set quedo estático y no había persona que trabaje allí que no estuviera mirando esa escena. Los dos actores habían creado un ambiente tan real, que todos juraban que no eran actores, eran dos jóvenes enamorados que solo se estaban besando en el fondo de un bar.

Los dos se dieron cuenta cuando parar e instintivamente cuando se separaron entre-abrieron sus ojos, mostrando un amor que pocas veces parecía buena química en pantalla. El camarografo se percato de como InuYasha tomo la mano de Kagome (sin que estuviera en el guion)y lo filmo sin perderse nada. El le sonrió de medio lado, como siempre hacia, de una forma arrogante pero a la vez adorable para la muchacha azabache.

_Courtney _y_ Duncan_ entrelazaron sus dedos y miraron hacia la cámara una vez, de vuelta hacia ellos y salieron apretados fuertemente de las manos de ese bar, mientras la cámara captaba esa perfecta salida. Ademas de grabar las caras de las actrices que fingían ser prostitutas y bailarinas eróticas, esas miradas celosas que algunas salieron perfectamente verdaderas, ya que era increíble que esos dos tuvieran tanta química juntos.

_Double the pain, double the pleasure _  
_Double your fantasy _  
_Trust beauty _  
_Just say ya love!_

Sango y Miroku, quienes estaban uno al lado del otro sonrieron al mismo tiempo y se percataron de eso. Ambos se miraron y volvieron a sonreír.

- ¿También sabias que iban a terminar juntos? - pregunto el peli-negro observando a su amigo.

- Digamos que... intuición femenina - volvió a sonreír la castaña mientras miraba a su mejor amiga.

El director discretamente los guió mientras ellos se miraban y volvían a darse un casto beso en los labios mientras estaban en medio de la calle. Debajo de un semáforo en rojo. Ambos se separaron lentamente y miraron hacia adelante, aun tomados de las manos. Y la musica seguia sonando de fondo.

_Oh, down down, wish it's just a revelation _  
_Take me once, take me into the revolution _  
_Down down, won't ya hear the vibration? _  
_Take me home, and I'll look to return!_

* * *

_**Reviews? c: **_


	12. Finalmente

**Disclaimer:**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**Lunes, 24:45 p.m - Set de filmación**_

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo varios extras, actores secundarios y terciarios, iluminadores y personas del staff decidieron retirarse, ya que era demasiado tarde y habían completado todas las escenas propuestas por el director.

Claro, ese no era un privilegio que todos podían compartir. Los protagonistas de esta nueva película tenían que quedarse una hora mas tratando de ensayar la escena del día de mañana y ya era bastante tarde, por suerte tenían la compañía de sus mejores amigos, algo que les sorprendió pero al darse cuenta que lo hacían solamente por vieja chismosa dejaron de mirarlos y siguieron ensayando la escena con el guion en sus manos.

No era nada complicada pero Jared se los había pedido con toda la sutileza posible para que trabajen en su 'química escénica'.

Miroku y Sango estaban a un costado. Ambos mirando sigilosamente, pretendiendo que hablaban entre ellos pero en realidad estaban muy concentrados en lo que pasaba con las dos estrellas.

El chico azabache ademas de ser un extrovertido participante de reality's también era un ayudante de Jared, ya que se conocían hace tiempo y eran amigos. Sango por el contrario era la prima del productor y ademas había sido parte del el 'New Mickey Mouse Club' en donde conoció a Kagome de 15 años.

Es verdad, Kagome no había saltado a la fama solo por un sencillo, la agencia que la contrato hizo lo posible para que pueda mejorar su canto y baile, por lo que la hicieron entrar en el famoso club, donde había conocido a su ya mencionada mejor amiga y claro, a su ex novio, Bankotsu Rivera.

Miroku e InuYasha conocían esa historia, de ese famoso club salieron varias estrellas que en su momento decían que iban a ser los mejores artistas del futuro. Nadie se equivoco al apostar a la ya conocida pareja formada por Kagome y su ex-novio.

Ambos llamaron la inmediata atención del publico, siendo proclamados como los favoritos del club, dejando a algunos compañeros atrás. A Sango nunca le importo llamar la atención, tenia una bella voz y ademas tenia una gran coordinación y buenos movimientos para ser una bailarina suficiente, pero después de que el club se disolviera, ella no quiso aparecer mas en la televisión y se decidió por una vida tranquila, lejos de las cámaras... cosa totalmente opuesta de la que eligió su mejor amiga.

— ¿Crees que ambos se animaran? — pregunto la muchacha. Estaba sentada en un bloque de madera mirando a sus amigos actuar.

— Deberían, ya paso bastante tiempo — acompaño su 'amigo', el cual estaba apoyado en el piso mirando hacia el mismo punto que la castaña.

Los dos suspiraron y cuando levantaron la cabeza vieron que sus amigos se acercaban, ambos con dos grandes sonrisas.

— ¿Salio bien su ensayo chicos? — pregunto sugestiva mente Miroku.

InuYasha suspiro y le dio un golpe de puño en la cabeza a su amigo. Lo fulmino con la mirada y se giro mirando a Kagome, la cual estaba algo sonrojada.

— Ya terminamos la escena y Jared dijo que podíamos irnos antes de la una — le sonrió a su amiga — podríamos ir a buscar nuestras cosas ahora, ¿verdad?

— ¡Oh! Temo que eso no podrá ser señorita Kagome — Miroku le dio un codazo a Sango, ella comprendió.

— Cierto... Miroku tiene razón, lo lamento Kag pero le prometí que nos iríamos juntos... — dijo con la cara increíblemente roja, InuYasha le debía una grande y buena.

— ¡Vaya Miroku! Por fin te decidiste — comento el peli-plateado, pero lo único que hizo fue dejar en vergüenza a Miroku ya que Sango no sabia nada de eso.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana Sango —

Kagome se había dado cuenta de esto, por lo que saco a Miroku de sus aprietos y vio como ambos tomaban sus cosas y caminaban hasta la salida.

— InuYasha me debe su vida — dijo enfadada.

— A mi también Sango, a mi también —

El chico de ojos ámbar y la de mirada achocolatada vieron como sus amigos salían del set tensos y Sango tirando miradas asesinas.

Kagome rió. Esos dos tarde o temprano terminarían juntos.

InuYasha se volteo y la vio reírse, hacia varios días no dejaba de pensar en ella de una forma que traspasaba los limites de la amistad. ¿Por qué no intentarlo con ella? Ya estaba soltera, era inteligente, tierna, bondadosa, no perdía el control como el y sobretodo era la chica mas hermosa que había visto. Cabe rescatar que ella podría darle una completa ayuda para su imagen, pero sentía que eso era lo que menos importaba.

Miroku le había dicho eso hace semanas, el se había dado cuenta antes que el. _Miroku de mierda_ - pensó. A el no le importaba lo que la gente opinaba, hasta hace cuatro días ya habian dicho rumores de que el consumía raras sustancias cuando se iba de fiesta, pero poca importancia le dio. No temía lo que dijeran los demás pero... Kagome...

La observo unos momentos mientras se ponía su chaqueta negra y guardaba sus cosas personales en su mochila. No le daba miedo escuchar lo que la gente decía de el, pero sin duda tenia miedo de que ella pueda pensar que el hace cosas como esas. El no era un drogadicto.

Bajo la mirada al piso y la azabache se percato de esto.

El solo fumaba de vez en cuando, aunque aveces no era solamente un cigarrillo. Tampoco mezclaba sustancias raras. Por favor, ¿que maldita persona - ademas de Kagome, claro - nunca había probado el éxtasis? Estaba seguro de que hasta Sango lo había mezclado con alguna bebida en el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, ya que circulaban rumores de que un invitado había llevado drogas. Kagome no había comentado nada cuando se entero de eso.

La muchacha se acerco lentamente y lo tomo por la manga de su camisa. InuYasha no se percató de que ella se había acercado a el, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Algo anda mal? — pregunto con su inocencia.

— No te preocupes — sonrió — solo estaba pensando. De cualquier forma, ¿quieres que... te lleve? — pregunto algo nervioso.

¡¿Que diablos le pasaba?! El era InuYasha Taisho. ¿Nervioso y sonrojado? ¡Ja!

De acuerdo, si. Estaba completamente nervioso por el hecho de que Kagome lo rechace.

— No sera necesario — el abrió los ojos, maldita sea — traje mi auto no te preocupes.

— E-esta bien — tomo su mochila y ambos caminaron hasta la gran puerta de metal para salir.

Ya afuera los dos cerraron la puerta y se miraron. Estaban nerviosos y sonrojados. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la increíble cantidad de paparazzis que había allí afuera. Ninguno de los dos escucho los flashes, bastante astutos.

— Bueno, yo... eh... — titubeo, esto era ridículo.

¡Ni siquiera Bankotsu la había puesto así!

— Kagome yo... quería hablar contigo, ya sabes, sobre lo que paso en tu fiesta —

— Claro, podemos sentarnos —

Hizo un amague con su mano y ambos se sentaron en los escalones del lugar. Los dos se reprochaban mentalmente lo que había sucedido en menos de 10 minutos. Ella tenia miedo de que el quiera cortar toda relación con el y seguir teniendo una conexión solamente laboral y el estaba asustado de que ella pudiera rechazarlo.

— Quiero que sepas que... lo que paso en tu cumpleaños, nunca lo había echo con nadie — ella lo miro incrédula —

— ¿Nunca dormiste con... una chica? — ella no lo podía creer. Sabia que era una mentira... _una muy vil._

— Si... pero nunca así como lo hice contigo, ¿sabes? — la miro y llevo su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de esta — es la primera vez que soy así de cariñoso y yo... yo nunca creí que lo iba a ser pero cuando eres tu, todo es diferente —

La azabache lo miro sorprendida. ¿Podía ser verdad? Sabia que InuYasha no era del tipo romántico, es mas, en esos momentos parecía un cachorrito asustado y tímido. Cosa que la hacia reír. Entendió hacia donde giraba la conversación y ya tenia su respuesta pero dejaría que el peli-plateado sufra un poco mas.

— No comprendo, InuYasha — rió mentalmente.

— Y-yo...

— ¿Si...?

Se estaba hartando de la situación, ella estaba ahí esperando por una respuesta mientras el se mojaba en sus pantalones. Era el colmo, no podía dejar que esto se le escapara así como así. Se paro dejándola sorprendida y le tendió su mano derecha.

— Quiero que estés conmigo Kagome, _por favor_ — dijo alcanzando la mano de ella.

Ese ruego era todo lo que ella necesito para saltar a sus brazos y abrazarlo con ternura. Se puso de puntitas pero el aun era mas alto, se aferro a su pecho escuchando los estrepitosos latidos de su corazón y levanto la cabeza.

Se había quedado duro mientras sentía como ella saltaba a sus brazos y se unía a el. Cuando bajo su rostro para verla se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa que podría alterar hasta al mismo Sesshomaru.

Acaricio su cabello y se inclino hacia ella.

— Te prometo que te protegeré de cualquier cosa, Kag — susurro en su oído mientras la volvía a mirarla y dirigió toda su atención hasta sus labios. Había esperado muchas horas para preparar ese momento y ahora que ya estaban cerca se había paralizado.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Se suponía que era el galán mas deseado de Hollywood y en ese momento se había quedado sin saber que hacer.

Sintió celos cuando ella misma lo menciono como '_el galán mas deseado_'. Se acerco a su boca con sus ojos entrecerrados y unió sus labios, el de ellos con su labio superior y los de ellas con su labio inferior.

Los dos movieron sus bocas al compás durante un largo rato. El puso ambas manos en su cintura y ella entrelazo sus dedos en sus cabellos, subiendo sus brazos hasta su cuello.

Estuvieron un rato besándose con todo el cariño del mundo, sin saber que varios fotógrafos captaron cada minuto de su conversación y su beso.

InuYasha había metido su lengua en la boca de - ahora - **_su_ **chica y había disfrutado cada momento, mientras ella delineaba el interior de su cavidad bucal con su lengua.

Los dos se fueron separando lentamente dejando un hilo de saliva por el medio, Kagome sonrojada e InuYasha sonrió arrogante.

— ¿Crees que... esto este... bien? — preguntó con la respiración entre cortada.

— ¿Importa eso? Estamos juntos ahora — le sonrió y volvió a besarle dulcemente en los labios.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos un rato largo.

Kagome miro la hora en su celular y vio que ya eran la una y media de la mañana. Muy a su pesar tenia que irse.

— ¡InuYasha, es demasiado tarde! —

— Bah, podemos estar un rato mas — y la sujeto por la cintura.

— Yo...

Su ahora novio rió y la soltó, pero tomo sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos.

— No te preocupes hermosa, nos vemos mañana — le guiño un ojo. Ella suspiro aliviada.

— Gracias Inu — le dio un beso en su mejilla y sintió como su pareja volvió a tomarla por la cintura.

— Si lo pones así no me dan ganas de dejarte — dijo sintiendo ternura cuando ella le puso ese apodo.

Muy raramente le había parecido... tierno. Hasta para el lo era.

— Anda, nos veremos mañana.

— De acuerdo, pero me debes un día entero ahora que eres mi novia... solamente _mía._

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras su rostro volvía a ponerse rosado. Ese chico si que sabia matarla por la vergüenza.

— T-te lo daré... pero no ahora — lo miro sonrojada —. Nos vemos mañana, Inu.

— Claro hermosa, adiós — dijo mientras se acercaba a su azabache y le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Bajo las escaleras sonriendo como nunca. Cuando llego al ultimo escalón volteo y la vio aun mirándolo y sonriendole.

— Adiós... InuYasha — suspiro y vio como subía a su auto —. Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: **L**es gusto? Díganmelo... Dejenme unos... muchos reviews! Por favor ^-^ Ojala les haya gustado. Besos!


	13. Los opuestos se atraen

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Nota de la autora**:¡**W**ooow!¡100 reviews chicas! No se imaginan mi cara cuando vi que habia llegado a los 100. Fue una re emocion. Ya se que no tengo excusa, tuve mucho tiempo libre pero ayer cuando estaba terminando el capitulo (extra largo, debo agregar) mi notebook empezo a actualizar el puto windows y ¡NO PUDE GUARDAR EL CAPITULO! Asique me enoje como la mejor y casi tiro la notebook al carajo. Bueno, ojala les guste este capitulo. Por favor, **envienme PM's para poder continuar la historia**, lo necesito ya que me estuve exprimiendo el cerebro (al pedo parece porque casi no hay ningun avance, es frustrante) Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y por esperar mi historia ¡hasta me pidieron permiso para adaptarla! me siento genial. Perdon si es muy corto :c

* * *

_**Viernes, 19:30 p.m - Set de filmación**_

—Buen trabajo, hermosa. -dijo un peli-plateado mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura y apoyaba su cuello en el hueco de su hombro.

—Igualmente, Inu. -la azabache solamente giro su cabeza un poco y logro darle un casto beso en sus labios.

Se encontraba feliz. Ya hacian dos meses que ambos empezaron su relación. No había sido algo fácil, pero tampoco difícil. Ambos eran muy controversia les en el mundo del espectáculo. Sus amigos estaban muy felices por ellos, Miroku y Sango se habían sentido auto-suficientes cuando se enteraron de su relación, ya que ellos les dieron el primer empujoncito.

El aun recordaba lo que había pasado el día después a esa noche en donde ambos declararon sus sentimientos y decidieron darse una oportunidad. Sonriendo se permitió recordarlo mientras su novia suspiraba en su mentón y le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

_Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando el muchacho mas codiciado de Hollywood iba en camino hasta su auto para dirigirse hasta la casa de su—ahora—novia. La noche pasada había sido una de sus mejores sin duda y desde que había llegado a su casa no dejaba de mandarle mensajes. Acordaron en que iría a buscarla para llegar al set juntos._**  
**

_Iba caminando rodeado de paparazzis, fotógrafos, camarografos, periodistas de programas de celebridades y hasta los noticieros. Claro, a primera hora de la mañana las fotos de ambos habían salido a la luz en casi todos los programas de la televisión y desde hace 2 horas que hablaban de ellos y nada mas. _

_Empezaba a frustrarlo, ya que perdía la paciencia bastante rápido pero recordó el motivo por el que iba apurado hasta su auto y una pequeña sonrisa disimulada se formo en su rostro. _

_Muchos hombres y mujeres se pisaban entre ellos con tal de que el contestara sus preguntas. _

_—¡Inuyasha! ¿Que significan esas fotos? ¿Es oficial? -pregunto un hombre con una grabadora y una cámara colgando de su cuello, muy apurado. _

_—¿No crees que esas fotos hablan por si solas? Apártate. -le dijo serio mientras el hombre quedaba atrás anotando todo. _

_Se sentía cansado y eso que hacia una hora se despertaba, los parásitos esos no paraban de seguirlo y hacerle preguntas. Se propuso a ignorarlos hasta que escucho el comentario de un gordo y repugnante fotógrafo, con una corra, el típico chaleco y mas de 3 cámaras colgando de su cuello._

—¿_Como es el bombón en la cama, Taisho? Rivera ni siquiera contesto a la pregunta. -rió asquerosa mente y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso._

_Todos los que estaban ahí presentes notaron el cambio en InuYasha y decidieron correrse y rezar por la vida de ese pobre hombre. Pobre y estúpido hombre. _

_El peli-plata se giro hasta ese tipo y amenazante mente lo levanto de las solapas de su chaleco y lo dejo a la altura de sus ojos, ya que el era mas bajo que InuYasha. Las cámaras aun estaban ahí captando cada minuto. En vivo y en directo. _

_ El hombre con solo ver sus ojos mentalmente se castigo por haber dicho un comentario tan suicida. InuYasha cerro su puño derecho y lo golpeo en la boca, dejándolo tirado en el suelo y escupiendo sangre._

_Se acerco nuevamente hasta el y volvió a agarrarlo ahora del cuello de su remera con escote redondeado._

_—Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así de **mi** novia. O juro que te matare. -sentencio mirándolo con asco, volvió a empuñar su mano y lo golpeo en la nariz haciendo que sangre igual o mas que su boca. _

_La gente que estaba ahí, incluido el hombre no sabían de que sorprenderse mas, el hecho de que se haya puesto tan agresivo solo por un comentario, o el que hubiese aclarado que Kagome Higurashi era oficialmente su novia. Fue algo tierno y temeroso a la vez. Todos los hombres ahí presentes comprendieron que clase de novio era InuYasha: violento, celoso y posesivo. Con razón fue tanto el shock cuando salio a la luz la noticia de su noviazgo, ¡eran prácticamente polos opuestos!_

_El pobre tipo asustado solamente pudo arrastrarse hacia atrás, aun sentado con una mirada miedosa y no volvió a verse mas. Cuando se volteo vio que todos los periodistas habían dejado espacio, asustados, para que pudiera pasar tranquilo hasta su coche. El se felicito internamente y subió tranquilo e ignorando lo que paso hace unos momentos para dirigirse a lo de su novia._

_Cuando llego a lo de Kagome apenas toco timbre sintió que la azabache se tiraba encima de el y lo abrazaba fuertemente. _

_—¡Bruto! No debiste golpearlo así. -lo regaño cuando se separo de el y frunció el ceño. Lo que a InuYasha le pareció adorable. _

_—No podía dejar que diga eso de **mi** novia. -dijo posesiva mente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Kagome se sonrojo a mas no poder y le sonrió tímidamente._

_InuYasha sin poder aguantar mas estampo sus labios contra los de su sorprendida Kagome y tomo con sus labios el superior de ella, mientras la azabache se deleitaba con el labio inferior de su novio. _

_Ambos movían sus labios y su cabeza al compás, siguieron besándose unos minutos hasta que el aire empezó a hacerles falta. InuYasha corto el beso y apoyo su frente en la de ella sonriendole._

_El sonido del celular de InuYasha corto su ambiente y frustrado contesto el teléfono de mala manera, mientras su novia tomaba su mano y lo dirigía hasta adentro. Lo dejo en la sala de estar mientras ella fue a buscar su bolso. Ese día llevaba unos jeans entubados blancos, unas botas vaqueras marrones, y una camisa a cuadros rojos y azules oscuros, estilo escocesa. _

_—¿¡Que quieres!? -pregunto enojado mientras veía como Kagome soltaba una risita buscando su bolso. _

_— Yo que tu voy a un centro para el control de la ira, InuYasha. -contesto el productor del otro lado de la linea -Necesito que vengan lo mas pronto posible para empezar la escena. _

_—No te preocupes, __estaremos ahí en 10 minutos. -suspiro -Kagome esta buscando su bolso. _

_—Lo tenian bien guardado, picarones. -se escucho una risa del otro lado e InuYasha enrojeció. _

_—Keh, no es de tu incumbencia. -contesto groseramente, pero igual sonrojado. -Ya salimos para allá -dijo al ver que Kagome ya venia con su bolso. _

_Corto la llamada y tomo a su novia por la cintura. —¿Nos vamos? -pregunto. Y Kagome le sonrió tierna mente._

_Ese día su novio llevaba unos jeans ajustados negros, una camisa blanca y una campera negra en donde dejaba sus anteojos. Se veía increíblemente hermoso y no podía evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de como lo miraba. _

_—¿Te gusta lo que ves? -sonrió arrogante._

_Kagome abrio su boca y le dio un golpe en el hombro._

_—¡Hey! -se quejo._

_—Tonto...-suspiro y subió al auto aun sonriendo con su peli-plata._

* * *

Desde ese momento se habían vuelto inseparables. Se podía notar la increíble química que tenían en el set y el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro cuando los veían públicamente. Salían solos o acompañados por Sango y Miroku, quienes también optaron por darse una oportunidad, aunque las manos y ojos de Miroku terminen posadas en alguna parte que no sea el cuerpo de Sango, se notaba que se querían, hasta se podía sentir que ambos sentían algo mas que 'quererse'.

No les gustaba ser acosados por la prensa, pero entendían que era uno de los precios a pagar por toda su fama. InuYasha siempre iba a verla ensayar a su estudio cuando no estaba filmando alguna escena para televisión y Kagome siempre lo esperaba cuando así era y ella no debía practicar.

Ambos trataban de no demostrar mucho al publico y tratar de ser algo disimulados en cuanto a su relación, pero era imposible siendo los '_príncipes de Hollywood_' como los habían nombrado en cientos de canales después de unos días de estar juntos. A ninguno les molesto el titulo, se sintieron algo halagados pero siguieron con su vida, tratando de que fuera un poco normal.

Pero claro, nada es normal si tu novia es Kagome Higurashi, la princesa del pop y tu novio es InuYasha Taisho, el mejor y mas rebelde actor del ultimo siglo.

La azabache se dio vuelta para rodear el cuello de su novio con sus brazos y besarle tierna mente, mientras el poso sus manos algo mas bajo que su cintura, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Kagome rió en medio del beso al notar eso e InuYasha sonrió de la misma manera. Kagome era una chica de 17 años bastante tierna, pero aun faltaba conocer esa faceta suya. Atrevida y osada. Y se moría de ganas para poder conocerla pero iba a esperarla todo lo que sea necesario.

¿Ya era obvio decir que sentía algo mas que un '_te quiero_' por ella? Así es, se sentía idiotamente enamorado. Mas que nunca. Bueno, no es que se haya enamorado alguna vez, pero el sentimiento eran tan raro y genial a la vez, que no podía evitarlo cada vez que la veía.

Kagome tampoco se quedaba atrás. Ni siquiera con Bankotsu se había sentido tan feliz cuando se encontraban, tan llena cuando la besaba o tan triste cuando el no estaba a su lado. Se había enamorado profundamente en ese tiempo y nada podía reprimir ese sentimiento. Era increíble el pensar como hace unos meses ellos se odiaban a los ojos del mundo y ahora estaban juntos, demostrando lo mucho que se amaban públicamente sin poder evitarlo.

Jared, quien observaba esta escena se sentía ruin al tener que interrumpirlos para decirles que faltaba una escena y ya estaba terminado su trabajo por hoy. La película iba mas rápido de lo que creían al estar ellos juntos. Las escenas de disolvían mas fáciles y las terminaban con una química que nunca terminaba.

Tosió un poco para llamar su atención y ambos de separaron tranquilamente.

—¿Ahora que? -preguntó groseramente mientras su novia le daba un golpe en su brazo -¡Oye!

—Bruto. ¿Que pasa Jared? -dijo tiernamente. El productor aun no entendía como es que estaban juntos, eran terriblemente opuestos.

Jared rió. Esos eran un caso.

—Falta una ultima escena. Después podrán irse, chicos.

—Gracias, viejo -sonrió InuYasha, mientras tomaba a Kagome por la cintura para caminar hasta el lugar del rodaje, que resultaba ser el 'bar' principal, donde pasaban la mitad de las cosas de la historia.

No eran perfectos, no tenían un carácter parecido y no coordinaban en la mayoría de las cosas. Pero ambos se amaban y eso era suficiente para ellos y para el mundo. Bueno, tal vez no para todos...


End file.
